Mi Ex
by Minino Rosa
Summary: todo fue tan rápido y duro tan poco, no fue culpa de nadie, pero como dicen donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan... cenizas que quieren venganza. yugioh no es mío. ojo yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Para que entiendan les explicare todo desde el comienzo, esta historia comenzó con un breve romance y un descuido pasional de dos adolecentes, les diré quienes son y que fue lo que paso

seto kaiba un joven de 17 años, castaño, alto y dueño de unos ojos tan azules bellos y gélidos, muy talentoso en los estudios y muy serio también, casi no hablaba con sus compañeros de universidad a pesar de ya casi terminaba su carrera en administración de empresas, demasiado joven era un súper dotado, o como lo llamaban sus compañeros un cerebrito, practicaba deportes para ejercitar su físico, el era partidario de mente y cuerpo sano, su meta era la de ser el gran líder de la empresa de su difunto padre y expandirla a un nivel mundial, nada lo distraía de su meta.

yami muto un joven de 16 años, con un cabello en estrella tricolor (negro, rojo y mechones rubios), estatura promedio y unos impactantes ojos rojos fuego, el era muy popular en su escuela, no tenia las notas mas altas, pero tampoco sacaba malas notas, su sueño era ser actor y viajar por el mundo, que la gente viera su trabajo y lo admirara, aunque aun siendo joven solo los teatros de las escuelas en las que exponían sus obras escolares, eran los únicos que admiraban su talento.

un día yami presento una obra escolar en la universidad donde cierto castaño estudiaba, aunque a seto no le gustaran esas cosas asistió por que era obligatorio y como se imaginaran, los ojos gélidos y los fuego chocaron, seto olvido sus estudios por un momento y yami casi olvida sus diálogos, fue breve, pero en esos momentos sus ojos se flecharon y sus corazones se amaron, al finalizar la obra seto busco a yami y le pidió salir, yami no dudo y acepto, no parecían tener nada en común, sus ambiciones eran diferentes, los temas de los que podían hablar eran aburridos para su compañero, ya que seto solo hablaba de la empresa y su futuro como líder y yami solo hablaba del gran actor que seria, la relación no duraría de seguir así.

pero la pasión era fuerte y a los pocos días de salir, probaron la intimidad y se unieron en un solo cuerpo, se amaron tan pasionalmente, que supieron que sin importar que, siempre estarían juntos, tras unos meses de salir yami comenzó a enfermar y según el a subir demasiado de peso y verse gordo, a el castaño no le pareció que estuviera gordo, pero si noto que yami vomitaba mucho y se mareaba con facilidad, fueron con un medico y les dijo algo que no esperaron, yami era doncel y tenia 15 semanas de gestación, no de uno, sino de dos, unos mellizos, los dos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que una situación así se les presentara, decidieron casarse y formar una familia, cuando llego la hora del parto yami sufrió mucho ya que su atención y cuidado medico empezó casi a los cuatro meses de embarazo y en el caso de un varón, eso podía traer consecuencias grabes, yami pudo tener a los niños, pero quedo tan lastimado que era posible que ya no tendría mas hijos, amenos que se sometiera a varios largos y cansados tratamientos médicos, seto y el decidieron esperar, eran jóvenes y con dos bebes bastaba.

En un cuarto había dos cunas blancas, los hermosos bebes de la casa, Atem y seth , Atem era idéntico a yami, aunque sus ojos eran amatistas, como su abuelo salomón, era muy inquieto y le gustaba mucho los brazos, sonreía todo el tiempo y jugaba con quien lo cargara, seth era la viva imagen del castaño, lo único era que el cabello, era negro y por mas que se lo peinaran siempre se le desordenaba y por otra parte dormía todo el tiempo y solo se despertaba para comer y que le cambiaran el pañal y rara vez lloraba.

con el paso de los años los niños crecieron y el matrimonio se enfriaba, los dos siempre metidos en su trabajo, había días en los que ni se miraban, seto metido en su compañía y yami en su carrera de actor que iba en asenso, el divorcio fue inminente cuando los niños cumplieron 10 años, yami se mudo a los ángeles california por motivos de trabajo y se quedo con la custodia total de los niños ya que seto estuvo de acuerdo en solo tenerlos de visita en vacaciones escolares y seto se quedo en Japón.

el primer año que los niños fueron a visitar a su padre, kaiba contrato a una niñera para ayudarlo, que resulto ser un joven de nombre Joey con quien empezó un romance, los siguientes años puso escusa de trabajo excesivo para no recibir a sus hijos, lo malo era que sus fotos aparecían en las revistas, donde aparecía en paradisiacos lugares con su actual pareja Joey pasándola muy bien, yami solo se concentro en su trabajo y sus hijos.

a los 15 años los mellizos eran hermosos ya todos unos hombrecitos, Atem era un deportista nato, sus calificaciones eran promedio ya que se distraía con facilidad, era muy inquieto y solo estaba tranquilo cuando dormía, seth por otra parte era muy inteligente y siempre sacaba notas perfectas, pero con dos defectos peleaba y dormía mucho, ambos adoraban a yami y estaban molestos con su castaño padre, pero pronto ese par se encargaría de darle la lección de su vida

 **hola nueva historia espero que les guste, no tenia computadora ya que tubo un accidente y ya no funciono de milagro la garantía todavía estaba vigente y de milagro me la repusieron sin preguntas, pero no tenían la que tengo yo y tuve que esperar unos días, bueno volviendo el tema es una nueva historia y como ya voy a entrar el lunes a la escuela para no fallar tanto publicare el fin de semana o si puedo ente semana también lo are, pero no garantizo de cual historia publique**

 **bueno ya, gracias por leer :-)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**


	2. Chapter 2

un camión volaba por los aires y caía de forma precipitada al a calle y seguía su marcha sin detenerse, las personas corrían en todas direcciones, solo una persona se mantenía en su lugar, un hombre de cabello tricolor, su ropa estaba rota y ensangrentada tenia una herida en el brazo y aun así sostenía un arma y disparaba al camión, que se dirigía a el a toda marcha y justo en el ultimo minuto le dio un tiro al conductor del camión, el cual se volcó y exploto, el tricolor simplemente se alejo y mientras caían los últimos rayos del sol a sus espaldas, dijo su ultimo dialogo

-ya no podrás vender mas drogas, quémate en el infierno- su dialogo tenia una mescla de burla y rencor y justo en ese momento su trabajo termino

corte, perfecto la escena ya quedo- se escucho la voz del productor - yami eres fantástico, eres el policía que todos sueñan ser - los halagos siempre eran satisfactorios

solo es un personaje - dijo con carisma el ojos rojos y se retiro a su camerino, se ducho y se puso ropa cómoda, se preparo para ir a casa con sus bebes, aunque con 15 años ya eran hombrecitos, unos muy guapos, se despidió con cortesía de todos por igual, se tomo algunas fotos y dio algunos autógrafos a algunos fans que se colaron como extras a la filmación, cuando por fin pudo ver su transporte cerca, como ya era costumbre los paparazi ya lo esperaban, yami solo sonrió y siguió su camino sin responder preguntas de nada, siempre eran las mismas, nuevos romances, detalles de la película, sobre sus hijos, si seguirían sus pasos o que harían, aunque si sonreía y saludaba, inclusive saludaba de nombre a algunos reporteros, después de algunos minutos subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta de lujo que lo llevaría a su hogar, para cuando llego ya era muy tarde y decidió dormir y ver a sus retoños por la mañana

* * *

era un edificio de departamentos de mucho lujo, la estrella del momento no merecía nada menor a eso, era domingo y no tenia trabajo de milagro, así que decidió llevar a sus hijos de paseo

Atem, seth levántense- dijo yami tocando a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones las cuales estaban una frente a la otra y como siempre no tuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Atem y estaba vacío, la cama hecha solo podía significar algo, abrió la puerta de seth y hay estaban los dos dormidos, a yami le parecía tierno encontrarlos así y camino junto a la cama para levantarlos, entonces noto algo entre ellos había unas revistas, pensó que eran de adultos y pensaba en castigarlos, pero descubrió que eran de chismes, donde salían fotos de kaiba y su novio y estas estaban rotas y ralladas, se puso triste, no quería que sus hijos tuvieran malos sentimientos a su padre, pensó en una solución tomaría vacaciones y los llevaría de viaje, solo ellos tres sin trabajo, escuela, ni estrés.

hijos arriba- dijo yami con dulzura

Atem despertó y se puso de pie rápido, seth solo se removió y gruño en protesta

pasa algo papi?- dijo Atem, era temprano y domingo

nada, solo quería ir a desayunar fuera, claro si tu hermano se levanta- dijo yami y volteo a ver la cama y seth ya no estaba, salía de baño ya cambiado y listo para salir

y a donde iremos a desayunar?- pregunto seth, estaba hambriento muy hambriento, amaba la cama, pero su estomago era el que mandaba en ese momento

iré a cambiarme- y Atem corrió a su habitación

* * *

estaban en un restaurante, elegante pero familiar, cada uno ordeno y cuando les sirvieron comenzaron a comer ya casi para terminar pidieron café y lo bebían con calma

hijos, me gustaría saber si les agrada una idea que e traído en mente desde hace un tiempo - dijo yami con calma

cual idea?- preguntaron los dos menores al mismo tiempo

me tomare unos días y me gustaría salir de viaje en familia con ustedes, claro si ustedes no tienen planes- dijo yami, los adolecentes actuales ya no tenían tiempo y siempre tenían planes propios

los dos chicos se miraron entre si y luego vieron a su papa- es perfecto- dijeron los dos muy felices

me alegra tanto escucharlos, ya saben a que lugar les gustaría ir?- pregunto yami

si, ya tenemos todo planeado- dijo Atem y seth le pego en la cabeza, por poco y suelta la lengua

como que ya tienen todo planeado?- pregunto curioso yami

bueno, lo que pasa es que mi hermano y yo tenemos tiempo planeando unas vacaciones, solo que como tu casi no tienes tiempo pues, no te habíamos dicho - respondió el castaño, tratando de emendar el error de su tricolor hermano

hay hijos, les prometo que pasare mas tiempo con ustedes- dijo algo triste yami

no papi, no estés triste, nosotros te queremos mucho y nos duele verte triste- dijo Atem, animando a yami

si, no te pongas así, en ese caso es nuestra culpa, tu siempre trabajas para que a nosotros no nos falte nada- dijo el castaño

si bien era cierto que kaiba les daba una muy buena pensión a los tres y que nunca dejaba de mandarla puntual, yami no la tocaba y la guardaba para que sus hijos dispusieran de ella cuando fueran mayores

hay hijos, pero con la pensión de su papa, yo podría trabajar menos y no padecer nada y pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, es solo mi culpa y mi orgullo de no querer depender de el- dijo yami, el quería demostrarle al castaño su talento y que podía sobrevivir sin el

 ** _RECUERDO= 10 AÑOS ATRAS=_**

 _podrías quedarte en casa y no trabajar- dijo seto muy molesto_

y por que no lo dejas tu - dijo irritado el tricolor

 _porque mi trabajo si es de verdad, no como el tuyo- dijo el castaño, ignorando lo mucho que lastimaba a su pareja_

 _mi trabajo es honesto y me deja feliz, no como el tuyo que cada vez te amarga mas- dijo con reproche yami_

 _la felicidad no le da de comer a dos niños, ni paga las cuentas, ni tus caprichos- dijo seto_

 _cuales caprichos?- pregunto yami_

 _tus viajes, tus compras de regalos, tus fiestas de fin de semana- decía al castaño_

 _las únicas fiestas que celebro son las de tus hijos cumpleaños, navidad, y logros escolares, los regalos que compro también son para ellos y para ti, o ya se te olvido que a ti no te gusta ni siquiera salir a comprar calcetines y tengo que ir yo y los viajes yo solo quería, pasar tiempo en familia, pero ya que te molesta que gaste tu dinero, no te preocupes ya no tocare ni un centavo, yo gastare mi propio dinero para no molestarte - dijo yami llorando ya de la desesperación_

 _no dramatices y deja de exagerar, que no te lo reprocho, solo te explico que soy yo el que trabaja mas para mantenerlos a todos ustedes- dijo molesto el castaño, pero conteniendo su ira_

 _y hablas como si tus hijos y yo, fuéramos una carga para ti- dijo yami aun llorando, tratando de tranquilizarse_

 _y lo son, quien diablos quiere casarse o tener hijos a los 17 años- inmediatamente esas palabras salieron de su boca y se arrepintió- yami no, deja que te explique, no quise decir eso- dijo el ojiazul tratando de acercarse a su esposo_

 _no te me acerques, tu fuiste el que se quería casar- dijo yami apartándolo- sabes creo que ya entendí por que dios ya no me dio mas hijos, me castigo por casarme contigo- y el tricolor salió corriendo_

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

yami trato de ignorar sus recuerdos

bueno tengo un espacio dentro de tres semanas, son solo cuatro días pero serán suficientes para descansar en alguna playa cercana o donde ustedes quieran - dijo yami a sus pequeños

perfecto, pero papa te queríamos pedir permiso para algo- dijo seth sonando algo serio

y que es lo que me quieren pedir- yami estaba intrigado

bueno, es que Atem y yo queremos ir unos días a Japón y ver a seto - dijo el moreno aun con seriedad

yami no se espero eso y menos por iniciativa de los mellizos - bueno el es su padre y si quieren verlo yo no los detendré, ya hablaron con el y le avisaron que van a ir - les pregunto yami

para que, para que salga conque no es un buen momento y tiene mucho trabajo, no el no sabe- dijo Atem con un toque de molestia en la voz

además si no nos recibe en su casa, nos podemos quedar con el abuelo o con el tío mokuba o de plano en un hotel, eso no es problema- dijo seth

el los quiere y los recibirá con todo su amor de padre - dijo yami sonriente

en que planeta- dijeron en coro los mellizos, casi queriendo reír

bueno tampoco los echara a la calle, lo mato si hace eso - dijo yami muy firme y decidido, un desplante a sus hijos de esa clase jamás se lo pasaría o perdonaría al castaño - bueno y cuando quieren ir a Japón?- pregunto el padre tricolor

pues tal vez en un par de semanas y después nos veríamos nosotros para nuestras vacaciones- dijo seth, se adelantarían un poco los planes pero lo resolverían, el ingenio les sobraba para eso

bueno, pues si eso quieren yo no me opongo- yami no quería separase de ellos, pero tampoco podía detenerlos si ellos querían ver a su papa

las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y el viaje de los mellizos ya estaba listo y cierto castaño ignoraba que recibiría visitas, después de varias horas de vuelo llegaron a su destino, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la mansión kaiba, quisieron entrar y el personal de seguridad se los impidió y tuvieron que esperar afuera hasta muy tarde, cuando llego el kaiba mayor en su gran limosina y hubo un problema, los niños se trataron de acercar y el personal los trato de alejar, se hizo tanto el escandalo que llamaron la atención de kaiba el cual se dispuso a investigar que pasaba

que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto seto molesto por los disturbios

sabemos que no nos quieres mucho, pero esto es el colmo- dijo seth molesto mientras los sostenían a la fuerza

seto estaba sorprendido

señor, perdone estos vagos han tratado de entrara a la mansión pero no entienden, en estos momentos los llevaremos a la policía- dijo uno de los guardias

son mis hijos, suéltenlos ya - exigió el castaño, los guardias se asustaron terriblemente, habían tratado mal a los hijos del jefe - y que hacen ustedes aquí?, y su papa?- pregunto seto

sorpresa- dijeron a coro los dos

contesten- exigió el castaño

me reusó a hablar, me muero de hambre- dijo Atem molesto

y yo tengo mucha sed- dijo seth sin expresión

seto podía ser muy duro y cruel con los negocios y empleados, pero no les podía negar a sus propios hijos entrar a la casa donde nacieron y menos negarles la comida o alguna otra cosa que quisieran, aun que este par no fuera esperado, entraron a la mansión y rápido los atendieron, comían o mas bien cenaban ya era muy tarde, el castaño solo tomaba café

hola amor- dijo una voz entrado al comedor, era cierto rubio, el cual no era del agrado de los niños y se quedo congelado al verlos

el juguetito de seto- dijo seth, de mal humor

soy tu padre- dijo seto, no le molestaba que insultaran a joey, pero que lo llamaran por su nombre le hacia sentir mal, a pesar de todo eran sus hijos y a su manera los amaba

lo que digas seto- dijo Atem dándole el avión y sabiendo que eso molestaría al castaño

debemos llamar a papa y decirle que estamos bien - dijo seth, seto los llevo a una computadora en su despecho para que tuvieran una video llamada

hola papa- dijeron los mellizos, al tricolor en la pantalla

por que están sucios? y tienes un golpe en la barbilla Atem?- pregunto inmediatamente yami, los chicos no se habían bañado, ni limpiado

nos caímos- dijo Atem, tratando de sonar convincente

seto kaiba, que les paso a los niños?- el castaño estaba de pie atrás de los mellizos y yami lo vio

mi personal de seguridad no los reconoció, ya esta resuelto todo - dijo seto mirando muy fija y detenidamente la pantalla

vayan a bañarse, ya - dijo yami y los mellizos salieron corriendo, la pantalla quedo prendida y yami y seto se vieron por un momento sin saber que decir, seto lo llamaba una vez al mes para que yami confirmara que el deposito de la mensualidad llegara y preguntar brevemente por los niños, pero desde que se separaron la verdad no se habían vuelto a ver mas que en fotos de revistas

tu sabias que vendrían y no me avisaste - le reprocho el castaño

ellos te quería sorprender - dijo en su defensa el tricolor- escucha ellos no están felices y tengo el presentimiento que trataran de molestarte y a tu novio, ten cuidado

lo tendré en cuenta- el castaño sabia que no pasaba tiempo como era debía con sus hijos y eso le traería problemas tarde o temprano

y tal vez seria mas temprano que tarde.

 **HOLA tuve un poco de tiempo y Akira yaoi me animo a poner el cap. hoy, es un poco largo pero no es garantía de que los demás cap. sean igual de largos, espero que les guste y pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A :**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ya veremos que pasa, pero te diré que tendrán ayuda de mas de uno**

 **Rmaldy: no hay seguridad de que vuelvan, pero quien sabe todo puede pasar o no**

 **dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

estaba en un cuarto de hotel, yami estaba apenado, era la primera vez que iban a ese sitio, tenían poco de conocerse, pero ambos estaban seguros de que lo que hacían era lo correcto, el castaño beso con ternura al tricolor para tratar de calmar sus nervios

te amo - dijo seto al oído de su amor

yo también te amo- dijo yami serrando sus ojos y abrazando al castaño

si no quieres, podemos esperar - el castaño no quería presionar a su compañero

no, yo quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos- a pesar de sus nervios, quería que todo pasara

el castaño comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo delgado del tricolor, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta de la escuela que usaba, quería tocar su piel, sentir su calor, tomarlo con todo el amor que sentía por el, poco a poco la ropa de los dos fue cayendo al piso y las caricias fueron mas atrevidas tocando la piel desnuda, los besos del castaño tocaban cada centímetro de la piel de su amado, yami se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, quería sentir y dar todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, terminaron sobre la cama, el castaño se poso sobre el tricolor, se tomo un momento para apreciar la desnudes de su novio, era tan hermosa su piel de porcelana, sin marcas o cicatrices, la figura de su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, su rosto teñido por ese bello tono carmesí en sus mejillas, y sus ojos preciosas genas rubí que lo miraban con amor, acaso podía pedir algo mejor

quiero que estés con migo para siempre, que nunca te vallas, te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti- dijo el ojiazul con tanta sinceridad

te juro que mientras mi corazón lata, te amare asta que muera - le prometió el tricolor, sellando el pacto con un beso

se fundieron en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma, la unión fue perfecta, se amaron asta que ya no pudieron mas y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados

Seto kaiba se despertó, hacia tanto que no tenia ese sueño donde recordaba la primera vez que yami y el se habían entregado mutuamente y se habían amado tan intensamente, se levanto de la cama y miro a su compañero dormir, ese rubio con el que compartía a hora su lecho, fue al baño necesitaba una ducha para descansar y olvidar su sueño, al parecer la llegada de sus hijos le habían removido todos los sentimientos que el aprisionaba, por eso no los quería ver y por eso se aferraba a joey, quería engañarse a si mismo y olvidar que aun al paso de los años aun seguía amando a su querido tricolor, pero yami lo había olvidado, había seguido con su vida con tanta facilidad que dolía en el alma, yami había puesto todo de su parte para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en familia y el solo se encerraba mas en su trabajo, ese quizá había sido el mas grande error que había cometido

bueno ya no podía dormir así que bajo a su despacho a trabajar un poco todavía faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, lo que no esperaba era ver a seth muy concentrado usando su computadora

que haces?- pregunto el castaño asustando a su hijo sin tener la intensión

necesitaba usar una computadora, olvide la mía y esta es la única que e visto en la casa - dijo el moreno

eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo el castaño, solo esperaba que no estuviera poniendo un virus informático en su red privada

es para un concurso de la escuela, hago un programa para crear juegos de una manera mas simple y a mas bajo costo, pero no puedo, algo falla pero no encuentro el error - dijo seth mientras se disponía a quitarse de la computadora, seto se acerco y no lo dejo moverse de la silla, mientras miraba la pantalla

tienes que reconfigurar este código, hay esta la falla - dijo el castaño, el era un genio informático, aun así se sorprendió por lo que su hijo había hecho

lo terminare después, iré a descansar un poco- seth se marcho rápido, no quería estar cerca del castaño

seto sentía el desprecio de sus hijos, el se lo había ganado a pulso, se lo merecía por no haber luchado mas por su matrimonio, trabajo unas horas hasta que amaneció y sus hijos se levantaron

sabia que tendría un dolor de cabeza cuando se levanto pero esto era el colmo, Atem y seth habían hecho algunas travesuras desde la llegada el día anterior, ya habían renunciado dos criadas por el acoso del los mellizos y una había sido despedida por casi hacerles caso a uno de ellos, kaiba no iba a permitir que una trepadora se acercara a sus hijos, se habían desquitado de uno de los guardias rapándolo mientras dormía y por alguna extraña razón había un perro callejero en la cocina y eso solo era el principio, los niños todavía estarían con el 7 días mas.

pero ya no podía soportarlos y decidió ir al trabajo, con lo que no conto fue que sus pequeños retoños lo quisieran acompañar y no podía rechazar llevarlos, por que ya estaba adentro del auto, llegaron a la compañía y seto los lleva a oficina donde las dieron unas tarjetas de identificación para que tuvieran acceso a todas partes, tal vez eso era un error, quien sabe que clase de destrozos podrían causar los hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo un día esa empresa seria para ellos, eran sus únicos herederos después de todo, para sorpresa del castaño sus hijos se portaron relativamente bien, al menos para las expectativas que el había pensado, el moreno había hecho amistad rápidamente con uno de pos pasantes de programación de nombre majo que trabajaban haciendo los videojuegos que se vendían en la compañía y el tricolor había encontrado a quien molestar, un mensajero de nombre yugi un jovencito de 18 años, parecido a Atem pero mas bajito, seto lo conocía y sabia que era muy responsable para dejarse mal influenciar y tenia mucha paciencia para soportarlo todo el día, bueno con sus hijos tranquilos y ocupados trabajo todo la mañana sin contratiempos mas haya de los normales, por lo menos hasta la hora de comer

tenemos hambre? - dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

hoy no saldré a comer- dijo el castaño metido en una montaña de papeles

entonces pide algo seto, tenemos mucha hambre - dijo el moreno

que quieren?- pregunto el castaño, si les daba comida seguro lo dejarían tranquilo un rato mas

pizza - dijo seth

hamburguesas - dijo Atem

tu pediste la ultima vez, me toca a mi - dijo el moreno

no tu pediste la ultima vez, me toca a mi- dijo el tricolor

al parecer la discusión iba para un rato y el castaño no hiso otra cosa que frotarse las sienes

Con yami

el tricolor estaba distraído, extrañaba demasiado a sus hijos y se preguntaba si el castaño los trataba bien, lo cual no paso desapercibido para su compañero de trabajo

por que tan pensativo? - pregunto su compañero

son mis hijos, no me e separado de ellos nunca y eso me preocupa majad - dijo el tricolor, majad conocía a yami de muchos años atrás, habían sido novios antes de que yami conociera a seto, ambos querían ser actores, pero majad se había tenido que ir al mudarse sus padres a américa, sin embargo se habían reencontrado poco después de que yami se mudara para el otro continente también después del divorcio, donde habían reanudado una linda amistad, que a veces los medios decían que era una relación por lo cercanos que eran

tranquilo papa, ellos estarán bien - dijo el castaño de ojos chocolate

eso espero - dijo yami, concentrándose lo mas que podía en su libreto nuevo, para distraerse un poco

 **hola bueno no es tan largo, pero espero que les guste**

 **Aclaraciones: sale majo (mago caos negro) y majad (mago oscuro), como el la historia pasada, solo que no son hermanos esta ocasión, yugi tampoco es pariente de yami**

 **bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: llevan el apellido kaiba, pero usan el muto, después te digo por que es parte de la historia**

 **Rmaldy: joey la pasara mal y mas si se mete en los planes de los mellizos**

 **Evelin dicinco: tratare de cada fin de semana, la escuela y el gym me quita mucho tiempo entre semana**

 **Guest: que bueno que te guste, espero sigas disfrutando**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

yami caminaba a por las calles de la ciudad, miraba los aparadores viendo que comprar, aunque no compraba porque el necesitara cosas, sino mas bien por que se distraía y de paso le compraba la ropa de playa para sus hijos, la que ocuparían para el viaje, pero no iba solo cierto castaño de ojos chocolate lo acompañaba

vamos a cenar, te invito- dijo majad con amabilidad, ya era algo tarde

estoy cansado, otro día- dijo yami sin muchas ganas

vamos, o estoy seguro que no vas a cenar después y hoy comiste muy poco - el castaño no se desanimaba

bien pero pidamos algo para llevar y cenamos en casa- dijo el tricolor

que te gustaría?- pregunto el ojos chocolate

lo que sea esta bien - dijo yami, solo quería llegar pronto a casa

si estas muy cansado, ve a casa yo llevare la cena en un rato - ofreció majad, realmente yami se miraba cansado

esta bien, te espero en mi casa - dijo yami despidiéndose y yendo a su hogar, unos 30 minutos después majad llego con la comida y se dispusieron a comer, platicaron algunas horas y se despidieron. yami se quedo solo y rápido se durmió

Otro día en los periódicos se daba una noticia, "un gran romance" era el encabezado, los actores yami y majad tenían una relación ya estaba confirmado, la noche de ayer el castaño había pasado horas en el departamento del tricolor y se había ido por la madrugada, seguramente después de un encuentro amoroso, aseguraban los medios.

yami vio los encabezados y le causo mucha gracia la imaginación de la gente para inventar historias, sin embargo no todos tomaban las cosas de la misma manera que el

en Japón, un castaño desayunaba con tranquilidad, pasaba de hoja en hoja el periódico internacional, cuando su vista se poso en una fotografía en particular, un tricolor abrazaba un castaño, y lo acompañaba el titulo "nueva pareja del año", leyó el articulo, nunca le habían llamado la intención la sección de espectáculos, pero esta ves no había podido evitarla, sin embargo de forma repentina el periódico le fue arrebatado de las manos, cuando voltea a ver mira a sus hijos leyendo el reportaje y haciendo comentarios.

mira es papa- dijo el tricolor que parecía emocionado

si y esta con el tío majad- dijo el moreno- aun que por lo que dice tal vez sea nuestro nuevo padre pronto- agrego sonriente

que emoción, ojala se casen pronto, tal vez hasta tengamos un hermanito nuevo, papa es joven - dijo Atem sin contenerse

ya basta- dijo el castaño muy molesto- ustedes tienen ya un padre, y soy yo -realmente no le había gustado que sus propios hijos hablaran como lo habían hecho

seto kaiba se encerró en su despacho a que se pasara un poco el coraje, y el dolor que sus hijos le habían causado, mientras en el comedor aun estaban los mellizos

sabes tal vez se nos paso la mano- dijo el tricolor, viendo a su hermano

no, pero hay que tener cuidado o nuestro plan saldrá mal- dijo el moreno

salió caro pagar el reportero, espero que tenga el resultado deseado- dijo Atem sentándose a la mesa para tomar el desayuno

yo también, o tendremos serios problemas- dijo seth también preparándose a tomar sus alimentos

Una hora después kaiba salió rumbo a su oficina, sus hijos iban con el pero en silencio, ya habían tentado mucho a su suerte por un buen rato, el la empresa seth por "accidente" había provocado una pequeña explosión al sobrecalentar una computadora, ni kaiba sabia o entendía como eso se podía lograr, Atem fue encontrado en el armario de intendencia besando a yugi, como pudo seto aguanto todo lo que los chicos hicieron, con una paciencia que sabe dios de donde saco, se dispuso a ir a casa temprano, se subió al elevador con sus hijos y ellos discutían tonterías de adolecentes, seth empujo a Atem y este sin querer al caer de espaldas en la pared del elevador aplano le botón de paro de emergencia y de paso la alarma de incendios, el caos solo tardo 5 segundos en empezar y el castaño no podía hacer nada para controlar la situación, tardaron mas de 30 minutos en sacarlo del elevador y a el le tomo 2 minutos hacer que todo volviera a la calma, los mellizos estuvieron callados en todo momento, eso si que no estaba planeado, había sido un accidente real, pero la mirada acusatoria de su padre sin decir ni una sola palabra, los hacia sentir muy culpables, por fin llegaron a casa y los hermanos se fueron a su cuarto

el esta muy furioso - dijo Atem sentado en la cama

si, eso no es bueno, lo del elevador no fue planeado - dijo seth mientras se recostaba

y que hacemos?- pregunto Atem preocupado, tampoco era la intención que el castaño terminara corriéndolos

tendrás que ir a pasar un rato de calidad de padre e hijo - dijo seth bostezaba mucho

por que yo? - pregunto sorprendido el tricolor

por que desde que llegamos yo no e dormido bien y ya estoy muy cansado, dormiré un poco y tu ve a ser lo que te pedí - dijo el moreno acomodándose a dormir

bien lo hare - dijo el tricolor y salió a ver donde estaba el castaño y lo encontró en su habitación poniéndose un traje de etiqueta, parecía que saldría

por que el traje?- preguntando a su padre

saldré a una cena- dijo cortante el castaño

y es necesario el traje, por que yo no tengo uno - dijo Atem husmeando en el armario de kaiba

y para que necesitarías uno?- pregunto el castaño sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia el otro

para ir contigo- dijo el joven, el castaño se congelo a caso su hijo quería ir a una cena que era formal y muy importante

es una invitación solo para dos- dijo seto, pensó que al no poder llevar a los dos hermanos, los dos se quedarían en casa

no importa, seth esta cansado y se quedo dormido, no se levantara hasta mañana - dijo el tricolor- pero no tengo un traje, me compras uno? - pidió

no hay tiempo, tengo prisa- el ojiazul no quería rechazar de esa manera a su hijo, pero ya había quedado de llevar a su novio

A, bueno si estas muy ocupado, esta bien solo quería estar un rato contigo - dijo el amatista con tristeza y se dirigió a la puerta

espera vamos a la cena - dijo seto, tal vez arrepentiría y tendría vario problemas, pero no le había gustado ver a su hijo triste

pero y que me pondré, no tengo ropa y no hay tiempo de comprar algo - dijo el muchacho

ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de tu ropa - dijo el castaño, y de paso aria una llamada para cancelarle al rubio, con el cual discutió fuerte por tal motivo, después de un rato seto llevo un traje al cuarto donde estaba su hijo y esta se vistió, era gris oscuro muy lindo y le quedo a la medida, parecía mandado hacer especialmente para el

esta genial, me gusta mucho, donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto el tricolor camino al auto

era de tu papa, cuando era joven- respondió el castaño con nostalgia

Atem se quedo serio un momento- conservaste este traje de mi papa ?- pregunto el muy sorprendido

el dejo cosas, dijo que después las mandaría buscar, pero eso no paso- dijo el castaño poniendo una escusa por aun tener esas cosas

pudiste mandarlas tu o simplemente tirarlas - dijo el joven

yami uso ese traje cuando recibió su primer premio, supuse que lo quería tener por los recuerdos - dijo kaiba

Atem estaba sorprendido, seto había guardado las cosas de su papa yami, e incluso sabia el recuerdo que representaba cada cosa, eso no lo esperaba

 **HOLA, no puedo evitarlo, no tengo ganas de hacer las cosas de la escuela (ya termine mis tareas, pero se supone que tengo exámenes la próxima semana), bueno y con tantos reviews me emociono, bueno pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **C land: quieres saber mi secreto, te lo diré, me imagino el principio y el final que quiero, y lo demás lo escribo sobre la marcha, ejem. en mi amor por ti, no iba a poner a la mafia, pero esa idea me gusto y se me hizo original y no iba a poner a Takeshi, dime tu que piensas fueron buenas ideas**

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno si seto ama a yami, pero yami lo ama o ya lo olvido, esa es la pregunta del millón, y no preocupes conocerá un poco mas a sus hijos aun que una forma poco ortodoxa**

 **Rmaldy: bueno ya actualice, si puedo lo are seguido, pero si no puedo por lo menos en fin de semana tratare de cumplir, que bien que te guste mi historia**

 **: Evelin no soy muy buena concentrándome cuando solo pienso en escribir, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por comprender**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **perdón la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

viajaban en auto, solo el Atem y el castaño quien manejaba, tardaron en llegar uno 20 minutos, descendieron de vehículo y entraron al restaurante donde seria la cena, unas 20 personas en total estaban reunidas, para dicho evento, el castaño de inmediato noto las miradas sobre su hijo y eso no le agrado mucho

mi querido kaiba, pero que gusto que vinieras- dijo pegasus el anfitrión y organizador del la cena- pero dime quien es esta bella creatura?- no pudo evitar preguntar

Mi hijo Atem - dijo cortante seto

es verdad, has crecido tanto, la ultima vez que te vi tenias como 8 años y mírate ahora, kaiba te cuidado que podrían robártelo - dijo el hombre con sus típicas burlas

si me lo roban se mueren - dijo kaiba muy serio

serias capas kaiba ?- pregunto el peliblanco

yo no, pero yami si - contesto con una leve sonrisa, hacia varios años atrás pegasus y yami se habían conocido y no se habían simpatizado para nada

es verdad, tu marido era algo feroz, como olvidar cosas así - dijo mientras se sobaba la mano derecha donde yami le había clavado un tenedor por tocarle la pierna de forma impropia

la cena tardaría en comenzar y mientras daban bocadillos, los cuales Atem como buen adolecente atacaba en grandes cantidades, principalmente por que estaba aburrido, de repente vio algo que simplemente le pareció divino, yugi estaba de mesero servía vino a las copas vacías de los clientes

yugi, hola que gusto, que haces aquí?- pregunto yami, acercándose por la espalda a yugi, provocando que el se asustara y se le callera la botella la cual termino hecha pedazos en el suelo

hay no me van a correr- dijo yugi al ver la botella en el piso, rápidamente llego el capitán de meseros y comenzó el regaño

pero mira lo que haz hecho, esa botella es muy fina, vale mas de lo que ganas en un mes, como piensas pagarle, tendrás que trabajar sin sueldo hasta que la pagues y luego te largaras- dijo muy enojado el sujeto

yo la pagare- dijo Atem y saco 5 dólares y se los dio al capitán de meseros

pero que te pasa niño, esa botella vale 5000 - dijo el hombre molesto por la burla

si fuera original si lo valdría, pero eso es una imitación de 3 dólares así que conserve el cambio- dijo el muchacho muy seguro

que esta pasando- kaiba se había acercado al notar que atem discutía con el mesero

lo que pasa es que este par de niños, rompieron una botella muy costosa de vino y no la quieren pagar - se quejo el hombre

ya la page, y page de mas considerando que es una imitación barata - dijo atem en su defensa, yugi solo agachaba la cara en vergüenza

niño tu no sabes lo que es un buen vino costoso, quien te crees para hablarme así?- pregunto el hombre con mucho orgullo en la voz

es mi hijo, y ponga la botella rota en mi cuenta- dijo muy molesto el castaño, no importaba cual fuera el motivo no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de el

por eso estos niños de hoy no tienen respeto por nadie, todos son unos consentidos - dijo el capitán retirándose a la cocina

ya nos vamos Atem despídete de tu amigo - dijo serio el ojos azules y camino a la puerta

nos vemos después yugi- dijo Atem, se sentía mal de dejar a yugi solo, seguramente lo regañarían cuando estuviera solo

perdón, por mi torpeza seguramente te regañaran - dijo yugi triste

no te preocupes, e salido de peores - dijo atem y se marcho, ya en el auto camino a casa iban muy serios los dos

fue un accidente- dijo el tricolor como escusa

lo se, vi lo que paso- dijo el castaño mas tranquilo

entonces por que nos marchamos?- pregunto el amatista sin entender

esas cenas me aburren, para mi los negocios se deben resolver en la oficina y no en lugares públicos- dijo seto

Atem estaba mas tranquilo y entonces se percato de que el camino que seguían no era el de regreso a casa - a donde vamos?- pregunto

no cenaste, vamos a comprar algo - dijo kaiba, su hijo sonrió por lo que escucho

que cenaremos?- pregunto el joven

hace mucho había un pequeño restaurante donde sirven un pato delicioso con vegetales, e querido ir desde hace tiempo pero no había podido, pensé en llevarte a que lo probaras - dijo seto, omitiendo que hacia años yami y el iban a comer solos, era como si salieran en secreto para divertirse a solas y jamás había querido llevar al rubio con el a ese lugar sin importar que tanto antojo de esas comida tuviera, llegaron y se sentaron, era pequeño y acogedor, pidieron la cena y comieron

tengo que ir al baño-dijo el tricolor y se levanto de la mesa, como iba con prisa no pudo observar unas fotos en la pared, hasta que volvió de regreso y comenzó a mirarlas con atención, una foto llamo su atención, en una mesa había una pareja la cual reconoció como sus padres, se miraban tan felices compartiendo un postre, pero no era la única, había otras fotos donde salían ambos, alguna como el centro de atención y en otras al fondo de la fotografía, en eso una anciana se acerco a el

hacia tanto que no venia- dijo la anciana muy feliz

quien yo?- pregunto confundido

si, y con su esposo, ustedes siempre tan felices juntos, yo por desgracia perdí a mi esposo hace un par de años, sabe aun lo amo tanto que solo espero pronto reunirme con el - dijo la anciana soltando una solitaria lagrima

abuela, sabe que no debe estar sola caminando podría caerse- dijo una muchachita acercándose a ella y llevándosela, atem solo tomo una fotografía y la escondió en su ropa, un rato después se marcharon y camino a casa el joven tricolor se quedo dormido, el castaño lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitación donde lo dejo en su cama, pero se percato que algo se callo de entre su ropa, levanto la hoja y vio la fotografía, la miro un largo rato y la puso sobre la mesita de noche y se fue a descansar

En otra parte yami cantaba y graba una prueba de audio

 **Que de tu amor  
yo tengo el control  
y tengo a un los hilos  
de tu corazón  
que de tu amor  
yo tengo el control  
y volverás muy pronto  
a pedirme perdón**

 **Lo siento, cuando me miras**  
 **que aun me extrañas**  
 **se te adivina**  
 **lo veo, cuando te encuentro**  
 **como te duele**  
 **cada recuerdo**  
 **te lo dije cuando**  
 **decidiste tirarme al olvido**  
 **te lo dije después de**  
 **este adiós que no tuvo sentido**  
 **y ahora te estas dando cuenta**  
 **que yo te hago falta**  
 **y ahora lo sabes muy bien**  
 **desde el pelo asta los pies**

 **Que de tu amor**  
 **yo tengo el control**  
 **y tengo aun los hilos**  
 **de tu corazón**  
 **que de tu amor**  
 **yo tengo el control**  
 **y volverás muy pronto**  
 **a pedirme perdón**

corte perfecto queda la canción - dijo un hombre y yami salió de la cabina de grabación

bueno solo me tomo 4 intentos - dijo el tricolor satisfecho con su trabajo, no era cantante pero había aceptado un papel en una película musical y le gustaban los retos laborales

descuida, algunos profesionales les toma mas tiempo, pero tu eres un talento prodigioso- dijo el encargado de las grabaciones de audio

solo hago lo mejor posible mi trabajo, y si a no me ocupan me iré a casa- dijo el tricolor, se despidió y se marcho, al llegar a casa tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

bueno- dijo una voz cortante

kaiba- dijo yami sorprendido de que el contestara y no alguien del personal

quien habla?- pregunto, había reconocido la voz pero quería confirmar

soy yami, solo llamo para hablar con mis hijos- dijo el tricolor

seth se durmió temprano y Atem acaba de dormirse hace rato - dijo el castaño

bien los llamare por la mañana - dijo yami dispuesto a colgar

espera- dijo el castaño

paso algo?- pregunto el ojos rojos con preocupación

no paso nada, solo considero que deberías venir, yo no tengo mucha practica con ellos - dijo kaiba, no sentía que necesitara ayuda a pesar de los daños que a veces hacían los mellizos, todo eran solo daños materiales que el podía pagar sin problemas, ni siquiera entendía por que la había dicho a yami que fuera

tengo mucho trabajo, pero si no puedes cuidarlos dime y hare que vuelvan - dijo el tricolor

no esta bien yo me las arreglare - dijo seto y ya ninguno supo que mas decir y colgaron

 **HOLA canción de Kris Melody título "yo tengo el control" no es mi canción favorita y no es nueva, pero me pareció irónicamente apropiada, tengo exámenes toda la semana y no se pueda publicar algo entre semana, en fin pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por mandarme suerte la necesitare**

 **TsukihimePrincess: y lo que falta, pero su plan va bien y tal vez logren su cometido**

 **Guest: doble gracias por tus mensajes, que aunque tardan en llegarme siempre leo y agradezco y si continuare**

 **Mayra Niimura: gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que te guste mi trabajo, actualizare tan pronto como pueda y el de trampa en la playa ya casi es solo que me atore poquito pero ya casi sale y gracias por mandarme suerte**

 **dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

era temprano y desayunaban en total silencio, el castaño se sentía incomodo sus hijos estaba algo extraños, demasiado serios a diferencia de otros días

me iré a trabajar- dijo kaiba esperando que los mellizos dijeran algo o lo quisieran acompañar

esta bien- dijo el tricolor tomando un poco de leche

no me acompañaran? -pregunto el ojiazul extrañado

no - dijo seth- queremos quedarnos -el ojiazul se levanto de su silla y se marcho con una sensación extraña recorriéndole la piel, unos minutos después los gemelos se levantaron de la mesa recibieron la llamada de yami

hola mis corazones - dijo el tricolor cariñosamente

hola papa -dijeron los mellizos a coro

díganme, se han portado bien?- pregunto su papa, pensando en lo que había dicho el ojiazul

si - quizás mentían, pero solo un poquito - y tu que has hecho ?- pregunto seth para cambiar el tema

tengo un papel de villano en una comedia musical - dijo el tricolor mayor

eso es genial - dijo atem emocionado

si ya queremos ver el resultado - dijo seth dando su apoyo

bueno si todo esta bien, los llamo después, tengo que ir a la prueba de vestuario - dijo yami tranquilo sabiendo que sus hijos estaban bien

si esta bien - dijeron los chicos y termino la llamada

bueno entonces que hacemos?- pregunto el tricolor menor

veremos si pondremos en marcha nuestro plan, tenemos que estar seguros de que lo que haremos es lo correcto- dijo seth, lo dos subieron al ático

estas seguro que esta aquí?- pregunto el tricolor

si el tío mokuba me dijo, solo que no me pudo decir exactamente donde estaban - dijo el moreno moviendo unas cajas, era un lugar muy grande y tenia varias habitaciones para clasificar lo guardado

iré a ver en otro cuarto para terminar mas pronto de buscar - dijo Atem yendo en otra dirección

ten cuidado- fue lo único que dijo su hermano, ambos removían y buscaban en las cajas, había adornos, floreros, cuadros, alfombras viejas y cajas con muchos papeles, pero no lo que buscaban, tal vez seria mas fácil si pedían ayuda pero el único en quien confiaban era en su tío pero no estaba en Japón, repentinamente Atem regreso corriendo y muy feliz

ya encontré lo que buscamos- dijo mas que emocionado el amatista

donde esta?- pregunto el moreno

hasta el fondo, tío moki tenia razón - dijo llevando a su hermano al ultimo cuarto justo al final del pasillo, ambos abrieron la puerta y si hay estaba todo

jamás creí que esto fuera posible- dijo el moreno, no sabia si estar feliz o asustarse, durante años kaiba los había mantenido vigilados, no solo a sus hijos sino también a yami, en la habitación estaban las cosas que yami había dejado, casi podían jurar que era una especie de altar, junto a muchos papeles, fotografías y videos, tomaron uno de ellos y lo pusieron en una televisión que estaba en esa habitación, empezaba con una fiesta de un cumpleaños el numero 12 de los gemelos, la fiesta había sido privada y eso no era todo, muchas tomas enfocaban a yami, pusieron otro video y la historia fue diferente, este solo salía yami trabajaba en un set era una espacie de detrás de cámaras, pusieron uno mas yami estaba haciendo compras y paseando solo

no se si kaiba esta enfermo o solo es raro - dijo Atem confundido, su propio padre los espiaba de una forma anormal

entonces es verdad, seto kaiba estas en nuestras manos- dijo seth, todo iba con el plan, las sospechas estaban comprobadas, hacia unos meses atrás mokuba kaiba hermano menor del castaño, por pura casualidad había descubierto a su hermanito en esa habitación, mokuba conociendo a su hermano pensó lo peor, pero con mucha presión logro que el ojiazul le confesara que aun amaba al tricolor y que siempre procuraba saber que hacían el y sus hijos, si necesitaban algo o pasaban cosas que el no sabia, mokuba le pregunto por que no trataba de retomar su matrimonio y ser feliz, el ojiazul solo había puesto excusas sin sentido, a raíz de eso seto había decido proponerle matrimonio a joey, cosa que ahora los hermanos no permitirían bajo ninguna circunstancia

pero y si nuestro plan no es lo correcto?- pegunto el tricolor tenia dudas

escucha, nuestros padres se separaron, amándose, tu y yo hemos visto llorar a papa por las noches extrañando a seto, y ahora sabemos que el también lo quiere, y le pedirá matrimonio a la persona incorrecta, no podemos permitir eso - dijo seth muy decidido

yo se, pero ellos se separaron por una razón, y si paso algo que nosotros no sabemos o cometemos un error y los terminamos por separar mas - atem no quería que sus padres sufrieran

yo solo se que los dos se aman, y que son capases de ser infelices con las personas incorrectas solo por no aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, si estoy consiente que se separaron pero ya pasaron años y sea lo que haya pasado su amor aun sigue intacto y es lo único que importa, entonces que dices hermano?- pregunto el moreno decidido a todo

solo diré, recuérdame el plan - dijo atem, tal vez su hermano tenia razón, mas separados de lo que ya estaban sus padres ya no podías estar, pero si había una sola oportunidad de reunirlos lo debían intentar

paso 1 venir a Japón, paso 2 saber que tanto nos quiere y tolera seto, paso 3 confirmar que seto ama a papa, paso 4 ser cupidos y reunirlos como ya lo habíamos acordado - seth podía parecer un poco frio en algunas ocociones, pero siendo sincero la idea de sus padres juntos le emocionaba, por eso había convencido a atem de que lo ayudara

mientras tanto en la compañía con kaiba

el castaño estaba con un montón de trabajo, casi agradecía que sus hijos se quedara en casa y no dieran problemas, prefería que le prendieran fuego a la mansión a que lo interrumpieran en ese momento, luego se detuvo un segundo cundo escucho una voz entrar sin permiso como siempre

hola amor- dijo un rubio muy feliz

hola joey- dijo seto volviendo a su trabajo

y tus hijos? - pregunto con un poco de cautela

en casa, a que bienes?- pregunto el ojiazul sin ponerle mucha atención

bueno ya tenemos tiempo de no vernos a solas y decidí venir para ir a comer- dijo el ojos de miel de forma cariñosa

no puedo tengo trabajo - dijo seto cortante

seto ya me cancelas te la cena de anoche, quiero estar a solas contigo - dijo el rubio con un poco de molestia

tendremos tiempo en nuestro viaje - dijo el castaño

sigue en pie nuestras vacaciones, creí que las cancelarias por la visita de tus hijos- dijo curioso el rubio, sabia que los mellizos no lo querían pero ni tantito, pero también estaba consiente que eran los hijos del castaño y estaba en todo su derecho de verlos

ellos se irán antes - kaiba solo quería terminar su trabajo, no tenia humor de hablar

sabes si quieres le puedes decir que vallan un par de días y después los mandas a casa, ya sabes para que no digan que en cuanto se fueron nosotros no fuimos de vacaciones, así pasas tiempo con ellos y después nos quedamos solos tu y yo- el rubio sabia que podía ser una mala idea, pero tal vez así podía ganar puntos con los hermanos y mejorar un poco la relación con ellos, era el novio de su padre y ese lazo jamás lo podría romper, después de todo el no le podía dar hijos no tenia esa capacidad no era fértil

tal vez les diga, por ahora tengo trabajo y no tengo tiempo que perder o no podre estar libre para irnos - dijo seto aun trabajando

bien nos veremos después- dijo el ojos de miel

ve a cenar a las 7 y juntos le diremos a los mellizos - dijo seto considerando la propuesta de joey

claro hay estaré- dijo muy emocionado el rubio

 **HOLA espero que les guste este cap. el plan de los mellizos se rebela un poco mas, habrá habido un motivo mas fuerte por el cual se separaron, que habrá pasado, en fin le comunico que pase casi todos mis exámenes con 9 y 10 (que emoción sabiendo que no estudie como debía), bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si, si sabe, fue un cap. con algo de relleno pero con datos interesantes que serán relevantes**

 **Guest: se que es corto pero tenia algo de prisa, aun así que bien que te gustara**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

la cena transcurría en el mas grande silencio, era casi sepulcral, los mellizos miraban de una forma tan intensa al rubio, que lo hacían sentir como una pequeña hormiguita que pronto terminaría aplastada y tal vez eso no era algo lejano a suceder

joey y yo estuvimos hablando, tenemos una vacaciones planeadas, nos vamos un días después que ustedes y queremos que nos acompañen un par de días, después ustedes irían a casa - explico el castaño mientras cenaba tranquilo

los mellizos se iluminaron, parecía que el destino los quería ayudar, acaso podía ser mas perfecto, los astros les brindaba una oportunidad dorada de no dejar a solas al castaño, para que no se le declarara al rubio, pero tampoco podían ser tan evidentes

no te molesta llevarnos?- pregunto el moreno, solo para despistar

de ninguna manera - dijo el castaño

pero es un viaje para tu novio- dijo atem inocentemente

aun así quiero llevarlos, un par de días sin trabajo conviviendo los 4 - dijo kaiba

pero y papa, el no sabe y necesitamos decirle - dijo el tricolor jugando con su comida

si no podemos solo irnos, el nos espera de regreso en casa- dijo el moreno tratando de sonar como un niño que necesitaba permiso muy inocentemente

yo le llamare y le diré - dijo el castaño ofreciéndose muy sacrificada mente

nosotros lo haremos, es que papa nos quería ver y llevar a pasear, y así le explicamos y nos organizamos mejor- explico seth para que el castaño no hablara con yami aun

bien como quieran- dijo seto fingiendo indiferencia, se termino la cena muy, o mas o menos de forma tranquila, joey se fue a su departamento y los mellizos a dormir

Otro día muy temprano con yami, estaba dormido había trabajado hasta muy tarde y no tenia trabajo asta después del medio día, sin embargo el sonido del teléfono lo hiso levantarse

bueno - contesto con voz adormilada el tricolor mayor

papi - dijo muy emocionado el tricolor menor

corazón, por que llaman tan temprano, paso algo?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación el ojos rojos

la verdad si paso algo- dijo atem sin cambiar su tono emocionado

y que fue lo que paso?- pregunto yami con curiosidad

te paso a seth - dijo el amatista

hola papa - dijo seth

hola seth, dime que pasa?- yami ya no podía contener las ganas de saber que pasaba

bueno lo que pasa es que seto quiere que nos quedemos un par de días mas, porque nos quiere llevar a no se que parte y después mandarnos contigo, le dijimos que nos iríamos de vacaciones contigo y el dijo que entonces tu te fueras al hotel donde nos hospedaremos y el nos manda par haya, y te queríamos decir que si podíamos hacer eso, es que seto se esta esforzando mucho y la verdad si queremos ir con el- dijo el moreno explicando a su conveniencia

yami sintió emoción de que sus hijos y su ex, se llevaran bien, casi podía jurar que el castaño le hablaría para exigirle que se los llevar, sabia lo que tenia por hijos que si se lo proponían podían acabar con la paciencia hasta del mismo buda- me alegra que quieran pasar tiempo con el, no se preocupen yo los espero en el hotel, lleguen cuando puedan, el espa me relajara mientras los espero - dijo el tricolor ya mas tranquilo

bueno entonces nos vemos haya - dijo el moreno

si haya nos vemos - dijo yami, ambos se despidieron y colgaron

con los hermanos

bueno esto no podría ser mejor- dijo el moreno

la sorpresa que se llevaran- dijo el tricolor

ya lo se - dijo su hermano

bueno hay que ajustar detalles - dijo el moreno pensando como hacer para que todo saliera bien

Horas mas tarde en la mansión kaiba, seto se dirigía a su despacho a trabajar, ya que ese día había decidió estar en casa, cuando entro a su oficina se dio cuenta que seth usaba su computadora y parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia y sin hacer ruido se acerco a ver, seth jugaba con una ardilla que recogía nueces y las contaba una a una y también enseñaba las letras parecía un juego para un niño pequeño

que haces? - pregunto repentinamente el castaño

haaaayyyy- grito seth se había espantado, estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo

no rea mi intención asustarte - dijo el castaño- por que juegas un juego de niños pequeños?- volvió a preguntar

recuerdas mi proyecto escolar- dijo seth

si lo recuerdo - seto tenia muy buena memoria como para olvidarlo

bueno pues como me dijiste donde estaba el error y me hice amigo de un programador que me dio unos concejos de como arreglarlo, lo solucione y cree este juego como prueba- explico el muchacho

pero porque algo para niños pequeños- seto sabia muy bien que los videojuegos que mas vendían eran los de adolecentes y de preferencia muy violentos

bueno, el mercado infantil no esta explotado al máximo nivel, los padres general mente compran mas cosas a los niños pequeños que a los adolecentes, pero no le puedes dar un videojuego violento a un pequeño, por lo que es mejor algo con lo que no solo jueguen sino que también aprendan y si los padres saben que aparte de jugar aprenderán lo verán como una doble inversión - dijo el moreno

tu idea me parece interesante, podríamos implementarlo en la empresa como una prueba, si funciona podríamos iniciar una línea especializada para niños- dijo el castaño muy interesado en el proyecto

eso seria genial - dijo muy emocionado levantándose de la silla y dándole un abrazo a seto, pero separándose rápidamente - yo iré a buscar a mi hermano- dijo excusándose y salió muy rápido

seto sintió un vuelco en el corazón de la emoción del abrazo de su hijo el que mas lejano era con el, así que decido salir un rato a ver a sus hijos y tratar de pasar un rato con ellos, los encontró en el jardín trasero discutiendo

ándale, solo un rato - escucho a atem decir

no, a mi no me gusta - dijo seth

solo un rato, ándale solo no es divertido - suplicaba el tricolor

que esta pasando?- pregunto el castaño

seth no quiere jugar basquetbol conmigo - se quejo el amatista rápidamente, el castaño tenia una cancha en el jardín trasero de cuando era joven y el jugaba

a mi no me gusta jugar - se defendió el otro hermano

pero la cancha esta grandísima para jugar yo solo - dijo atem frustrado

yo practicaba solo- dijo el ojiazul

juega con migo- dijo atem con un brillo en los ojos y no le dio a seto tiempo de negarse, cuando ya le había lanzado la pelota

no puedo jugar - dijo kaiba

por que?- pregunto el tricolor

traigo un traje puesto- dijo el castaño, traía un traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros

solo quite el saco y la corbata - dijo atem como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, seto se vio obligado a jugar (no realmente, solo que tampoco aceptaría que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando), el partido comenzó y estuvo muy reñido, seto casi sentía que le daba un infarto hacia tanto que no jugaba al aire libre, pero por orgullo no lo demostraría, atem parecía que ni sudaba, al final el tricolor menor gano, seto se excuso que tenia trabajo y ya no podía continuar o respirar, seth se moría de la risa y grababa todo

Con yami, muy feliz preparaba sus maletas y la de sus hijos con todo lo que necesitarían para el viaje, estaba muy emocionado hacia tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones de verdad esperaba con ansias que llegara el día

Días después (lo siento pero ya quiero que pase, bueno no les daré detalles lean)

las islas Bora Bora, un paraíso en la tierra, el castaño y compañía habían llegado, habían rentado una lujosa cabaña marina, eran muy hermosas a pesar del aspecto rustico eran una maravilla, había una hilera de cabañas que se adentraban en el mar, todas privadas, pero todas unidas por un mismo puente para llegar a cada una, la del castaño era la ultima y una de las mas grandes

esto es genial - dijo el tricolor pequeño, viendo que la piscina privada era el mismo y bello mar, nadar era su segunda actividad favorita

el castaño estaba cansado y solo quería tomar una baño y relajarse, así que les dijo a los gemelos donde se quedarían en la habitación con vista al mar, el y su novio se quedarían en la habitación que tenia vista a la cabaña vecina, todos acordaron en descansar y verse para comer.

horas mas tarde un gran alboroto se escuchaba, al parecer tendrían un vecino, pero había gente haciendo escandalo, se escuchaban gritos y mucha algarabía, tal vez era alguien importante, el castaño se asomo para exigir silencio y lo que vio lo dejo mudo, yami ese tricolor padre de sus hijos, estaba hay en ese lugar tomándose fotos con los lugareños y regalando autógrafos a quien lo solicitara

papa- dijeron lo mellizos mientras salían de donde estaban y corrían a abrazarlo, yami se sorprendió no sabia que el castaño estaba hay con sus hijos, el pensaba que después los vería.

 **hola ya se encontraron, que pasara** **, bueno tuve tiempo, espero que les hay gustado el cap., pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: ya se encontraron, y espero que te haya ido bien en tus parciales**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si muy interesantes, espero que te guste este cap.**

 **gracias especiales a Akira yaoi por lo de bora bora**

 **dudas, quejas, comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

seto y yami solo se miraban muy sorprendidos, desde la separación no se habían visto en persona, seto noto que yami tenia el cuerpo mas ejercitado y sensual, la edad le sentaba de maravilla, y yami vio al castaño algo cansado, pero igual de guapo e imponente

que haces aquí?- pregunto primero el castaño

yo estoy de vacaciones- dijo yami sin estar seguro de que pasaba, era mucha coincidencia

por que en este lugar- el castaño solo quería entender

no se, los niños eligieron - dijo el tricolor mayor

seto volteo a verlos y ellos solo fingieron demencia - ustedes le dijeron que viniera aquí?- pregunto

ni siquiera nos dijiste a donde íbamos, asta hoy que llegamos nos enteramos que coincidíamos, pero no sabíamos que seriamos vecinos - dijo seth ya tenia todo cubierto y había pensado en todas las respuestas posibles a todas las preguntas posibles

si pero pudieron investigar hurgando en mis cosas cuando se quedaron solos en casa- dijo el castaño de forma acusatoria

kaiba no culpes de nada a mis hijos, nuestras vacaciones estaban planeadas a este lugar desde hace meses, antes de que siquiera ellos planearan verte- tal vez exageraba, las dos cosas se habían planeado casi al mismo tiempo, pero no dejaría a kaiba que regañara a sus hijos, ellos como sabrían de los planes del padre

seto ni siquiera escucho lo que dijo yami, el solo escucharlo llamarlo por su apellido, se le había hecho tan doloroso, mas de lo que era escuchar a sus hijos llamarlo seto, el tricolor jamás lo había llamado por su apellido, seto no supo que hacer solo se dio la vuelta y se metió a la choza, fue entonces que yami vio a cierto rubio de pie junto a la puerta

hola- dijo cortes el tricolor

hola - dijo apenas el rubio, hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo

así que tu eres el novio de kaiba?- pregunto el tricolor, lo que paso después lo dejo sin palabras, el rubio lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso y así estuvo unos minutos, yami podía jurar que el rubio lloraba pero no se atrevía a preguntar que pasaba, cuando joey se calmo se separo del abrazo

lo siento soy joey wheeler, soy tu fan numero uno, siempre soñé con conocerte, e visto todas tus películas y las e comprado también, conozco toda tu trayectoria, me encantas, te adoro - dijo el rubio como buen fan acosador

gracias, supongo - yami se sentía muy incomodo con la situación, era normal para el los fan acosadores, pero que fuera el novio de su ex era perturbador

les mellizos estaban congelados eso no lo sabían, ni lo pensaron, pero ni de broma o chiste, que el rubio fuera un fan de yami eso era irreal y difícil de procesar

bueno yo iré a descansar un poco, el viaje fue muy cansado - dijo el tricolor mayor para zafarse del rubio y entrar a su choza, los mellizos entraron con el y el rubio entro a buscar al castaño

seto, lo viste es yami en persona- dijo el ojimiel sin ocultar su emoción- es mas sexi en persona, si pudiera me lo comería a besos - dijo sin contenerse

si sabes que el es mi ex?- pregunto el castaño con molestia mientras se servía un trago

como fue que te separaste de el, si yo hubiera sido tu no lo dejo ir - dijo joey, de verdad estaba fuera de si

lárgate con el-dijo el ojiazul ya fastidiado y salió de la choza, a hora su novio le echaba en cara e haberse separado del su ex, eso si que era una ironía muy grande, mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo no pudo evitar ver en dirección de donde estaba el tricolor y lo alcanzo a ver por la ventana del pequeño balcón que estaba abierto, yami estaba sin camisa y seto pudo ver esa dulce piel que hacia tanto tiempo el había disfrutado y deseo tocarla de nuevo, pero por estar de distraído viendo lo que no debía choco con otra persona la cual iba distraída ablando por teléfono, el pequeño pasillo no tenia mucho espacio y los dos se fueron al piso o mas bien al agua, seto maldijo a su suerte entre dientes, ambos hombres salieron del agua

disculpa, iba distraído - dijo una castaño de ojos de chocolate

solo apártate - dijo seto mas enojado de lo estaba, pero el pequeño accidente había llamado la atención de ciertas personas, que fuero a ver que había pasado

majad estas bien?- pregunto yami preocupado por su colega y amigo (cosa que seto no sabia ya que el pensaba que había un romance entre ellos)

si, no te preocupes solo me moje un poco- dijo sonriente el castaño, el cual al estar mojado se le había pegado la ropa al cuerpo y como era blanca la camisa que traía puesta se le transparentaba su perfecta y bien trabajada figura, cosa que no paso desapercibida para quien lo viera

debes tener cuidado o me dejaras sin compañero- yami hacia referencia a lo laboral, pero kaiba lo entendió por otro lado

tío que gusto verte - dijeron los gemelos emocionados

mi pequeños niños, pensé que los vería en unos días- dijo el ojos chocolate abrazando a los chicos

que haces aquí?- pregunto atem curioso, no sabían que el estaría presente

yami dijo que estaría solo y como también tengo tiempo vine a descansar también unos días - dijo el actor castaño, todos ignorando la presencia del empresario

yo me largo- dijo ya exasperado el ojos azules, no quería ver a ese tipo pero ni en pintura, volvió a su cabaña

seto bienes mojado- dijo el rubio al verle volver

no quiero halar - dijo seto y se metió a cambiar

un rato estuvo solo, cuando llegaron sus hijos a buscarlo y de mala gana salió

que quieren?- seto aun estaba molesto

vamos ala playa con papa y majad, nos acompañas?- pregunto atem

no- contesto en seco el ojiazul

si vamos- dijo joey, quería volver a ver al tricolor mayor

que no dije- el castaño se reusaba

dijiste que querías pasar tiempo con nosotros, acaso estas molesto por que esta papa también?, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu no lo quieras- dijo seth con cara triste, era un experto para hacer sentir mal o con culpa a la gente cuando se lo proponía

esta bien - dijo el castaño, no quería que lo que había avanzado en la relación con ellos se fuera a la basura, le dolía ver al tricolor con otro, pero sus hijos no tenían la culpa de nada, si ya había perdido a su amor, no perdería a sus hijos ya no cometería ese error otra vez

quedaron de verse en una playa en 30 minutos, en ese lugar comerían y se relajarían, todos llegaron puntuales, joey miraba de forma persistente a yami, yami se sentía incomodo, los hermanos jugaban tranquilos con una pelota en el agua, majad trataba de conversar con yami y seto solo lo miraba con odio

de repente los hermanos salen del agua

majad, juega con nosotros en el agua voleibol- dijo seth

si, tu juega con migo seto seamos equipos de 2 es mas divertido- dijo atem emocionado

bueno creo que entrare al agua a jugar- dijo el ojos de chocolate, mientras se quitaba la camisa y mostraba su perfecta figura en un pequeño bermuda azul, hasta joey trago saliva con solo verlo, pero el castaño no se quedaría atrás, tal vez ya no hacia ejercicio como en su juventud, pero aun hacia gym cada vez que podía para mantenerse lo mejor posible

bien lo hare, juguemos - dijo el castaño, también quitándose la camisa mostrando que el también tenia que presumir, para el ya era personal demostrar que podía competir contra el otro castaño, además era un atleta nato, podía con el reto y el juego comenzó

 **hola de nuevo, tuve tiempo espero les guste el cap. a joey le gusta yami(como fan acosador), y majad llego también de vacaciones despertando el lado competitivo del seto, que pasara en el juego voten por quien quieren que gane**

 **pareja 1 seth/majad**

 **o pareja 2 atem/seto**

 **o 3 ninguno que pase otra cosa**

 **o 4 lo dejan a mi criterio**

 **bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: espero que te siga sorprendiendo y te guste este cap.**

 **Rmaldy: si son lindos ese par, que bien que acabaran tus parciales y espero te haya ido muy bien**

 **dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

estaban 5 personas en un hospital, dos castaños un tricolor, un rubio y un moreno, todos muy angustiados por lo acontecido, majad abrazaba a un desconsolado yami, mientras que seto lo mataba con la mirada, mientras olvidaba que tenia un hijo internado de urgencia y un novio al cual ya ignoraba por completo, pero que era lo que había pasado se preguntaran

unas horas antes

un partido se llevaba a cabo, era una castaño de ojos chocolate contra, un castaño de ojos azules, ya que los dos parecían tener una especie de rivalidad al grado que los hermanos ni siquiera por error tocaban el balón y eso que según eran un equipo, pero eso no fue el punto, lo que paso fue lo siguiente

hubo un saque por parte de atem y majad lo recibió y devolvió, seto lo regreso y seth hiso lo suyo, así por varios minutos hasta que de repente la pelota solo era impactada por los castaños con cada vez mas fuerza, parecía que la rivalidad iba en los dos sentidos y era correspondida mutuamente, seto lazo con tanta fuerza que se impacto justo en la cara del otro castaño mandando al agua de espaldas

hay lo siento te pegue- dijo seto con sarcasmo y burla, majad rápido se levanto

descuida pegas igual que un niño, no tan fuerte- dijo majad no dejándose amedrentar y lanzando el valón con fuerza pero fallando ya que el otro se movió, ese par parecía que no le importaba los puntos del juego sino lastimarse mutuamente

yami los miraba desde la orilla, conocía a los dos, seto era alguien muy competitivo y majad alguien que no se dejaba amedrentar, tal vez una mala combinación para enfréntalos aun en un simple juego, quiso intervenir y calmar los ánimos de ese par, pero el acoso de cierto rubio no lo dejaba tranquilo

sabes me encantan tus películas donde sales de policía, me hace imaginarte con el uniforme y bailar para mi mientras sensualmente te lo quitas y después me amarras a la cama con las esposas y me das muy duro con tu garrote - dijo joey susurrando al oído de el tricolor, si yami tenia problemas mas grandes que ir a calmar a los machos alfa, como huir de su acosador

seto estaba tan concentrado en lastimar al otro que no se percato que sus hijos habían dejado de jugar y solo los miraban, de repente la pelota salió dispara en una dirección alegada de los jugadores

yo voy por ella- dijo atem y se fue corriendo, entro al agua y se acerco a donde estaba la pelota flotando de repente grito con mucho dolor llamando la atención de todos, seto llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el tricolor menor y lo saco del agua

me pico, me pico- dijo atem con angustia- me arde mucho, me arde- el castaño vi la pierna de su hijo y vio un medusa enredada en su pie, yami en cuanto la vio se la quiso retirar

no hagas eso, hay que llevarlo a el hospital - seto sabia que si yami retiraba esa cosa de esa manera, solo se lastimaría el y lastimaría mas al niño, lo cargo y corrió con atem hasta el vehículo y manejo asta el hospital mas cercano, donde en ese momento todos estaba esperando noticias.

ya había pasado un largo rato y nadie decía nada, yami lloraba de la angustia, majado lo consolaba, seth solo quería ir con su hermano, seto aun quería matar al otro castaño y joey solo era un adorno en el pasillo

familiares del joven atem- dijo un doctor viejito

soy su papa -dijo yami con rapidez, el castaño ojiazul también se acerco al medico

su hijo se pondrá bien, la medusa estaba muerta y no era tan venenosa, pero si le causo una quemadura, tendrá que estar en cama unos días asta que se pase la hinchazón, le daré medicamento y pronto estará bien, lo trajeron a tiempo, se lo pueden llevar cuando gusten solo vallan a pagar la cuenta- dijo el hombre y se retiro, seto fue quien se hizo cargo de todo y pronto atem estuvo de regreso

vamos a que descanses - dijo yami al verlo, todo juntos regresaron a sus chozas pero ya estando de regresaron atem hizo una petición

quiero quedarme con papa- dijo atem al tricolor mayor

te quieres quedar con kaiba?- pregunto sorprendido yami, no esperaba eso

si - respondió el joven

bien- dijo yami algo triste el quería cuidarlo, seto se lo llevo con el y lo instalo en su cuarto todos salieron, solo se quedo seth con el un rato mas

por que te quieres quedar aquí?- pregunto el moreno

por que un buen maestro me enseño a tomar todas las oportunidades, si me quedaba con papi(yami), papa(seto) no iría a verme por que tío majad estaría hay junto a papi, pero en cambio si estoy aquí papi si vendrá sin importarle quien este y tío majad no vendría, lo que haría que nuestros padres se puedan ver asolas - dijo el amatista sonriente

se te olvida e rubio- dijo seth

no, tu te encargaras de mantenerlo a raya - dijo atem, parecía que tenia un pequeño plan propio en mente

hermano, me sorprendes casi me ganas en elaborar planes- dijo el moreno feliz con la idea de su hermanito

ya vez, yo también puedo hacer eso de planear cosas- dijo el otro mellizo, platicaron un rato mas y luego el moreno se fue, yami fue un momento a verlo y darle la cena y la medicina y también se marcho, seto fue un momento a verlo tenia una duda pero no quería que estuviera nadie presente para preguntarle así que cuando los dos estuvieron a solas

por que quedarte con migo y no con tu papa? - pregunto seto, mientras se sentaba en la cama

cuando esa cosa me lastimo tu llegaste primero y recode cuando yo era pequeño y me asustaba, tu siempre eras el primero en llegar y me decías que los monstros no me arrían daño por que tu siempre me protegerías y entonces te quedabas y me abrazabas y yo me dormía tranquilo, mientras me abrazabas yo me sentía tan seguro, quiero mucho a papi el siempre me cuida y no deja que nadie me dañe, pero jamás me hiso sentir como cuando tu me abrazabas y justo hoy mientras me llevas al hospital lo volvía a sentí, me sentí seguro y tranquilo- dijo atem confesando sus sentimientos al mayor, era verdad lo que le decía al castaño, el lo quería mucho y fue el que mas sufrió con la separación

seto recordó eso momentos, atem siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con el, le ponía un diminuto traje sastre hecho a la medida y lo llevaba al trabajo con apenas 2 años, seto lo recogía en la escuela cuando podía y lo llevaba a comidas importantes cada vez que podía aun siendo un niño, a seth también pero no era igual el moreno prefería ir mas con yami

descansa- dijo seto mientras se retiraba, pero atem tomo su mano

te quedas asta que me duerma - pidió como cuando era mas chico y seto no pudo negarse a eso

duerme- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba el pelo

te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto el tricolor antes de dormir

claro, que quieres preguntar- dijo el castaño con un poco de curiosidad

no te agrada el tío majad verdad?- fue la pregunta del millón de dólares del mellizo herido

que si no me agrada, le detesto, como se atreve a tocar a yami con sus sucias manos, quiero reventarlo y darlo de come a los tiburones o mejor aun despellejarlo y molerlo para alimentar a los pasecitos con su carne- pensó el castaño- no hijo como crees eso - respondió con una sonrisa algo psicópata

seguro, porque en el jugo me dio la impresión de que no te agrada - dijo atem viéndolo con duda

no debo ser tan evidente- dijo en un susurro el ojiazul

dijiste algo- dijo el tricolor que no había entendido muy bien

nada que ya te duermas, fue un día largo y cansado - dijo y le volvió a acariciar la cabeza para que se durmiera mas rápido

 **hola ya volví con un nuevo cap. espero que les guste, bueno tengo inspiración y tengo que aprovecharla pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola mil gracias por tu mensaje y tu sugerencia espero te guste el resultado**

 **Rmaldy: gracias por tus palabras la verdad tu no sabes a mi la emoción que me dan tus palabras y de los que dejar sus mansajes, me emociono como una niña en navidad (cuando santa si le trae lo que pide, a mi nunca me trajo lo que yo quería :(, pero no importa eso)**

 **Aviso: pronto será mi cumpleaños y estoy preparando mi regalo (no diré mas)**

 **dudas, quejas o cometarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

otro día amanecía y el castaño se levanto muy temprano, dejando solo a su novio que no despertaría en varias horas mas, salió a la sala para estar solo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a yami sentado en un sofá tomando café y con una ropa muy sensual, una camisa banca semitransparente y unos muy ajustados y muy cortos short también blancos, pensó que alucinaba por un momento

que haces aquí?- pregunto aun confundido

a Atem le toca su medicina en 30 minutos y estoy esperando a que se llegue el tiempo- dijo el tricolor muy tranquilo

como entraste?- pregunto aun confundido el castaño, parecía no entender lo que pasaba

estaba abierto- dijo como si nada el ojos rojos

El castaño se sentó junto al otro, y solo lo miraba confundido como si simplemente no pudiera reaccionar, yami volteo y lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto algo muy personal

aun me deseas?- dijo yami mordiéndose ligeramente el labio

que- dijo seto sorprendido

yo aun te deseo- dijo el ojos rojos- hazme tuyo- dijo y empujo al castaño sobre el sofá y se puso sobre el y lo beso con mucha pasión, seto pese a como estaba, no desaprovecho el tiempo y comenzó a meter sus manos por la camisa del tricolor y tocar todo lo que pudiera, en un momento la desesperación le gano y rasgo la camisa estorbosa retirándola por completo, realmente estaba disfrutando lo que pasaba

tengo tiempo deseando tanto esto- dijo el tricolor tocando cierta área sensible en la entrepierna del castaño, haciendo que cierta parte de la anatomía reaccionara rápidamente - dime seto acaso el rubio de tu novio no te atiende como es debido, se nota que estas muy urgido, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de complacer a tu amiguito y le guiño el ojo, se deslizo lentamente asía abajo y con sus dientes bajo la ropa de seto y con su lengua comenzó a saborear el cálido miembro que ya palpitaba en deseo, seto sentía la gloria solo con yami había tenido sexo oral ya que al rubio le daba vergüenza, tanto realizarlo como recibirlo, yami succionaba, lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos suaves, el paraíso era poco en comparación del placer que inundaba al castaño

te gusta?- pregunto yami

me encanta- dijo el castaño ya sin contener el deseo de estar adentro del otro, así que como pudo acomodo a yami boca abajo en el sillón y comenzó a prepáralo rápidamente, yami solo gemía del placer, de repente el sonar del timbre de una puerta se escucho

tocan la puerta- dijo el tricolor

no importa- dijo el castaño preparándose a penetrar al otro

seto, que hablan en la puerta- dijo una voz. que esta vez no era la de yami y entonces seto abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación junto al rubio, todo había sido un sueño muy erótico, se seguía escuchando el timbre

ve a ver la puerta- el rubio se ponía de mal humor si no dormía sus 10 horas de sueño habitual, pero seto tenia un problema, su amiguito estaba despierto y no lo podía calmar tan fácilmente

ve y abre, me daré un baño- dijo kaiba y se metió al baño con rapidez y sin decir nada mas

el rubio protesto, pero se levanto, mientras seto en la ducha

demonios, ya no soy un niño para estas cosas- nunca había tenido esa clase de problemas antes, al parecer el haber vista a yami le iba a traer mas problemas de los que en algún momento de su vida pensó, termino su baño frio y se vistió, salió y encontró a joey coqueteando descaradamente con el tricolor, el cual solo quería ver a su hijo, por un momento el castaño recordó su sueño, pero prefirió ignorarlo no fuera que su amiguito despertara de nuevo.

que haces aquí?- pregunto con el tono de voz mas seco que pudo hacer kaiba

solo quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo el tricolor tratando de quitarse de encima joey y seto lo noto

joey, vete a dormir- dijo el castaño algo molesto, el rubio pensó que estaba molesto por su coqueteo a otro y mejor los dejo solos rápidamente

el esta en su cuarto- dijo el ojiazul y ambos caminaron en esa dirección, al llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta atem estaba dormido aun, yami se acerco con a el

cariño, hijo despierta, tienes que despertar, es hora de tu medicina - dijo el tricolor haciéndole cariñitos y dándole besos al cuello

jajajaja papi, ya me desperté - dijo el menor, yami le dio el medicamento y le puso el ungüento en su pierna lastimada

quieres desayunar?- pregunto el castaño

si pero quiero que venga seth- dijo el menor sonriente

es muy temprano, sabes lo que eso significa?- pregunto yami

que valla papa- dijo atem sonriente

yo - fue lo único que dijo el castaño

si tu ve por el- dijo atem- te reto a que lo levantes

un reto, levantarlo no es ningún reto- dijo el castaño, si podía hacer que joey se levantara, podía levantar a cualquier persona

cuidado como lo despiertas- dijo yami cuando el castaño se disponía a ir por el otro, seto no entendió pero pronto entendería, fue a la choza de yami y entro, fue al cuarto del moreno y entro estaba dormido, tal vez debía usar una técnica como la de yami para despertarlo, pero el no era esa clase de persona, así que simplemente lo movería por la espalda, lo que no sabia era de la sensibilidad de su hijo y su carácter al ser levantado, asta que lo sacudió levemente y este reacciono dándole una patada que lo derribo por completo

que pasa, que pasa- dijo seth levantándose muy agitado, como si lo hubieran asustado y vio a seto en el suelo- por que estas en el suelo? - pregunto inocentemente

me pateaste - dijo seto ligeramente molesto mientras se levantaba

eso no es cierto - dijo el moreno defendiéndose

lo acabas de hacer, vine a despertarte y me pateaste - dijo el ojiazul explicando

aaa eso lo explica todo, cuando me despiertan sin cuidado suelo tener un fuerte reflejo antes de despertar- explico el muchacho- por que estas aquí y mi papi - pregunto, le había dado curiosidad

con tu hermano quiere que desayunes con el- el castaño aun no terminaba su explicación, cuando el moreno ya caminaba rumbo a la puerta

quiero salchichas y jugo de naranja- dijo seth avisándole al su querido padre lo que desayunaría, antes de salir por completo de la habitación y caminar rumbo a la cabaña de seto, para ir con los otros dos, ignorando el dolor que aun sentía el castaño

seto, como pudo regreso y puso su mejor cara de no me pasa nada, pidió el desayuno para los cuatro o mes bien para tres ya que como la mayor parte del tiempo el solo tomo café negro, el desayuno fue tranquilo los mellizos bromeaban con lo del accidente, yami sonreía para ellos y seto solo estaba en silencio, todo termino y seth dijo que se quedaría con su hermano, seto por amabilidad acompaño a yami a la puerta, yami sujeto el brazo del castaño y esta sintió un brinco n su corazón

seto, por favor cuida de los niños- pidió suplicante el tricolor, no soportaría que algo malo les pasaron a sus retoños, seto tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo si tan solo pudiera atreverse, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se acercaba peligrosamente al tricolor, su mano rodeo su cintura y lentamente lo acerco yami estaba paralizado con la conducta del ojiazul, seto acerco sus labios a los ajenos y los unió en un beso, dulce al principio, pero comenzó a tornarse cada vez mas pasional, seto se separo un poco y al oído le hizo una confesión a su ex

te deseo - dijo kaiba con suavidad, yami solo llevo su mano a su boca y muy confundido se marcho, esta vez no había sido un sueño, había sido real, seto había hecho su propio movimiento, lo que no sabia es que cierta persona los miraba

 **HOLA ya volví, trigo un nuevo cap. espero que les guste, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: si saben lo hacen, y seto pare que también (o no)**

 **Rmaldy: gracias por tus palabras, son muy lindas es el día 23 mi cumpleaños ya pronto, que emoción**

 **dudas quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

habían pasado tres días y yami evitaba de toda forma estar a solas con kaiba, seth se encargaba de arruinar las citas que el rubio trataba de tener con seto y majad acompañaba a yami en todo momento, atem ya se encontraba mejor su pierna ya no estaba tan hinchada y podía caminar un poco mejor sin ayuda y ya podía ir un rato a la playa. así que todos fueron a pasar el rato

ya extrañaba salir, estar de vacaciones en la playa y tener que estar reposando no es bonito - dijo atem disfrutando el sol

si fueras mas cuidadoso torpe, note pasara lo que te pasa torpe - dijo el moreno, comenzando una leve discusión de broma

no me llames torpe - se quejo el tricolor menor

ya basta, no quiero que pelen- dijo yami entrando a detener la pelea antes de que se pusiera seria

buen día apreciables huéspedes- dijo una simpática joven que se acerco al grupo - e venido a invitarlos al paseo de crucero por aniversario, es de disfraces y gratuito para nuestros huéspedes, solo tiene que confirmar su asistencia y cuantas habitaciones necesitan - dijo muy sonriente

pero es una fiesta de disfraces, no tenemos ninguno disponible para asistir- dijo yami, le agradaba la idea pero no estaba preparado

no se preocupe, solo nos dice la talla y nosotros se los facilitamos - dijo la joven solucionando el problema

todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir y quedaron de la siguiente manera, los mellizos estarían solos en un cuarto, seto y joey en otro, yami solo y majad también solo, el crucero zarparía y le daría la vuelta a la isla varias veces hasta que amaneciera y se terminara la fiesta de aniversario

un castaño se acerco a la joven sin que nadie lo notara

señor ya hice lo que me pidió- dijo la señorita

aquí esta tu dinero, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con los disfraces - dijo el castaño firme en su plan

si señor no se preocupe ya tengo todo listo como lo pidió- dijo la empleada

bien mucha discreción con este asunto - dijo el castaño y se marcho, de regreso al grupo

paso un rato, almorzaron y se divirtieron, yami esquivaba asta la mas mínima mirada de seto, kaiba trato de hablar con en una pequeña oportunidad

escúchame- dijo seto de forma discreta

aléjate, tienes un compromiso respétalo- dijo yami, tratando de no alterarse

se que tengo un compromiso, pero déjame explicarte - dijo el ojiazul tratando de explicarse

tu me pediste el divorcio, tu me echaste de tu vida y ahora me dices que me deseas, no kaiba yo no voy a tener una aventura para complacerte- dijo el tricolor mayor molesto

escucha, yo no quiero una aventura, lo que yo quiero es que sepas... - pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, el ojos de chocolate interrumpió

déjalo tranquilo, aléjate de el- reclamo el otro, majad se había dado cuenta de la discusión y decidió intervenir

y tu quien te crees para intervenir?- pregunto el castaño azul

soy alguien que ama de vedad a yami y que solo quiere verle feliz - dijo el castaño chocolate- tu tiempo ya paso, yo solo espero tranquilo a que yami me corresponda cuando se sienta listo, así que no te acerques, que tu solo lo lastimas, como siempre- dijo majad, el conocía a la perfección la historia de como había sido la relación de los dos, seto por un momento pensó el golpearlo, pero se contuvo y se alejo

seto caminaba por la playa, el siempre había lastimado a yami, lo hacia menos y menospreciaba su trabajo a pesar de ser muy talentoso, aun recordaba el porque se habían decidió a divorciarse

 **Años atrás**

 **yami estaba muy emocionado, en sus manos tenia el libreto que lo haría famoso en todo el mundo y no solo en Japón, el único inconveniente era que tendría que viajar de 6 a 10 meses para la filmación, tenia que hablarlo con su esposo no podía aceptar e irse, por fortuna tenia una semana para decidir, el castaño llego por la tarde y el tricolor fue con la buena noticia**

 **seto, me ofrecieron un papel genial - dijo el ojos rojos emocionado**

 **no me molestes- dijo el castaño entrando a su despacho a trabajar mas**

 **pero seto, esto es importante- dijo yami tratando de llamar su atención**

 **mira, si quieres ir a jugar con tus compañeritos a que hacen una película que no sirve para nada, solo vete y no me molestes - dijo seto, estaba muy cansado y solo quería terminar su trabajo**

 **seto, pero para este trabajo tengo que irme de viaje por varios meses, por eso quiero halar contigo - trato de explicar el tricolor**

 **QUE, ESTAS LOCO, NO TE PUEDES LARGAR TIENES QUE CUIDAR A TUS HIJOS - grito furioso el castaño perdiendo los estribos**

 **no me grites, los puedo llevar con migo un tiempo, y tu hermano te puede ayudar para que tu los cuides- trato de explicar yami**

 **NI SE TE OCURRA AVANDONARME - dijo con mas furia el castaño, no entendía que solo era un viaje laboral - ACASO PRETENDES LARGARTE PARA TENER UNA AVENTURA Y LO CUBRES CON TRABAJO- seto no era habitualmente celoso, pero por alguna razón desquitaba con el todo el estrés y cansancio**

 **yo jamás te e engañado, solo es trabajo, pero es mejor que lo hablemos luego - dijo yami no quería que seto se alterara mas, tal vez no era bueno seguir hablando con el en ese estado**

 **pero el castaño se sintió ignorado y alcanzo al tricolor antes de que llegara a la puerta y se marchara, lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y zarandeo un poco- TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE - grito con mas furia, y entonces pudo verlo una mirada que jamás había visto el los ojos de yami, miedo, si eso era lo que reflejaban y entonces lo supo, su mano estaba alzada en el aire dispuesta a impactar en el rostro de su esposo, no pudo mas que soltar al tricolor quien simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación, seto sintió deseos de ir tras el, pedir disculpas a si fuera de rodillas, no tenia escusa para lo que había pasado, el no era celoso y aunque el trabajo de yami no le pareciera un trabajo real, tampoco era algo indigno que mereciera de alguna humillación, seto se encerró sola en su despacho pensando y meditando todo y llego a una conclusión debía divorciarse, el castaño era muy intenso cuando no estaba de humor, en aquel entonces su compañía pasaba por una situación critica, no se iría a la bancarrota tan fácilmente pero el estrés era demasiado, y las peleas cada vez mas fuertes y frecuentes y si de repente no se controlaba y terminaba dañando a yami o a sus hijos, eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás, pidió el divorcio dos días después, le dijo al tricolor que ya no lo soportaba, que ya no quería ese matrimonio que solo lo atormentaba y yami se lo concedió sin protestar**

Así era como se había separado de yami, el error mas grande del mundo que había cometido, pero como llegar y decirle al tricolor, perdóname me equivoque, te mentí cuando te dije que no te quería, quiero regresar y olvidar todo lo malo, eso era imposible y mas contando los años que habían pasado y el compromiso que ahora tenia con el rubio, pero tenia que haber una idea una forma aunque fuera solo de hablar con el tricolor y aclarar todos los sentimientos que tenia años guardando en su interior o al menos haberlo intentado con todas sus fuerzas

CON YAMI

no debiste decirle que el tuvo la culpa, el error no fue solo suyo, también fue mi culpa por no luchar mas por lo nuestro - dijo queriendo llorar el tricolor

se que no tengo ningún derecho contigo, no puedo recriminarte o reprocharte nada, pero no fue tu culpa, tu estabas dispuesto a dejar tu carrera y dedicarte solo a el y a tus hijos - dijo majad muy firme, yami debía valorarse mas

si pero cuando tome esa decisión el nunca lo supo, fue cuando me pidió el divorcio diciéndome que ya no me quería, y yo no podía amarrarlo a un matrimonio forzado en el cual el ya no era feliz - dijo yami con mucha tristeza reflejada en su rosto y unas traicioneras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

ya no estés triste, mejor vamos a prepáranos para la fiesta de esta noche- dijo el chocolate cambiando el tema para que yami ya no estuviera triste

si vamos- dijo yami secando sus lagrimas y tratando de sonreír, debía ser fuerte para sus hijos y ya no pensar en el pasado

 **Hola como están, un nuevo cap. espero les guste pacemos a las gracias (el viernes cumplo años, esperen mi regalo espero comentarios felicitándome) bueno pacemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Rmaldy: que bueno que te gusta mi historia, y no te diré quien lo vio hasta el próximo cap.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: será sorpresa quien los vio y la fiesta será genial (habrá un sorpresa mega ultra impactante (tal vez exagero))**

 **C land: no te preocupes lo importante es que leas y no se te olvide**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias por leer :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

yami miraba con detenimiento su disfraz, no estaba seguro de salir vestido de esa forma, tenia un traje de látex negro, con el que perecía uno de esos esclavos sexuales, acaso era un chiste, con eso parecería actor porno, esa idea la causo mucha gracia y decidió ponerse el traje total solo era un juego podía causar ningún daño o si.

majad caminaba por el pasillo ya listo, su disfraz era el de el fantasma de la opera, con su traje, la capa y la media mascara, traía en sus manos la llave de su cuarto, una tarjetita blanca con el numero de su cuarto, lo mas moderno y unos folletos de la fiesta, estaba muy tranquilo cuando de repente una puerta se abrió y choco con quien salió, por accidente todo lo que sostenía se cayo al piso, la persona con la que choco también soltó unas cosas.

fíjate por donde caminas- dijo la persona con quien choco

majad lo reconoció de inmediato- tenia que ser contigo justo con quien choque - dijo al tiempo que miraba al otro, era kaiba, pero lo que los dejo mudos a los dos era que traían el mismo disfraz, sorprendidos solo levantaron sus cosas y en silencio se alejaron

en la fiesta ya estaban los mellizos quienes estaban vestidos de gladiadores romanos y joey quien vestía como un samuray, había buen ambiente, música para bailar, bebidas y mucha comida, la gente bailaba y se divertía, los hermanos molestaban a joey y sus intentos por estar una rato a solas con el castaño y majad esperaba a yami en la barra, cuando llego y lo vio casi se atraganta, yami estaba tan sensual y traía un pequeño látigo rojo en sus manos, muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, y no solo por la de el sino de todos los que lo vieron.

y como me veo?- pregunto yami a su amigo

sinceramente, te llevaría a mi cuarto y te aria cosas muy sucias- dijo el chocolate

no digas esas cosas- yami estaba muy apenado

es lo que provocas en mi, sabes que no miento- dijo seductoramente el castaño

creo que necesito una copa - dijo yami pidiendo un trago

pasaron un par de horas, yami había tomado un poco de mas y seguía con el chocolate

sabes que me caes muy bien- dijo el tricolor ya con los efectos el alcohol

si te caigo bien, por que no pasas la noche conmigo?- se atrevió a decir el castaño

yo no soy así, no puedo solo acostarme con alguien y ya - dijo yami aun tenia un poco de lucidez

lo se, te conozco- de los dos el castaño era el menos tomado- que tal si tu y yo hacemos un trato - propuso

que trato?- pregunto curioso el tricolor, en eso unos gritos se escucharon, joey había bebido de mas y estaba armando un escandalo, los de seguridad lo llevaban a su cuarto a descansar, seto no se veía por ningún lado y los mellizos solo miraban divertidos lo que pasaba- pero que le ve seto a ese, se nota que no tiene educación, que ibas a decirme- dijo yami volviendo su atención al otro

te propongo que paces la noche conmigo, si te gusta podemos intentar algo, y si no simplemente culpamos al alcohol y seguimos siendo amigos como hasta ahora, solo piénsalo, tomate unos tragos mas y si te decides te espero en mi habitación- dijo majad mientras ponía su llave en una pequeña bolsa del traje de yami, lo dejo solo para que meditara un poco la situación, se estaba jugando mucho para el.

 **En otra parte**

un castaño muy mal humorado estaba recargado en una pared, la razón había tomado tanto, que había sido un milagro que hubiera llegado a donde estaba sin caer en un coma etílico, estaba molesto con el otro castaño por no haber dejado de coquetearle a yami, maldito miserable como se atrevía, el tricolor era de el y de nadie mas.

disculpe se encuentra bien?, le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo un empleado del barco

si.. estoy bien...oye..- el castaño tenia un tono de borracho que apenas podía hablar- dime ...cuanto me... cobrarías... por tirar por ...la borda a ...un tipo

lo siento señor por política del barco no puedo tirar a nadie - dijo el señor amablemente

demoniosssss, ...bueno llévame...a mi cuarto- pidió el ojiazul ya cansado

si señor, solo dígame que cuarto tiene- pidió el empleado

es el... 234 o el... 244, no se... termina en 4 o ...algo así - dijo el castaño y se dispuso a buscar su llave- aquí esta la llave - y la entrego

su habitación es la 138, lo llevare es por aquí- el señor lo guio con paciencia y lo dejo en su habitación, donde le entrego una pastilla para que se le bajara la cruda y pudiera descansar.

Con yami de regreso

el tricolor iba caminando por el pasillo, mirando la llave en sus manos, era cierto que majad había sido su primer novio, y lo había querido muchísimo, tal vez de no haberse marchado el seria el padre de sus hijos, pero no quería lastimarlo si descubría que no lo quería, el amaba a seto, claro que seto tenia a otro, mas joven y debía admitir que no era feo el rubio, por que el no tenia la facilidad de acostarse con todo mundo?, se pregunto así mismo, pero simplemente no podía, rechazaba que alguien que no fuera su ojiazul lo tocara, como si eso le importara al otro, kaiba solo quería un noche de placer pasajero con el, de ese modo daba lo mismo si dormía con el azul o el chocolate, por que el se negaba buscar la felicidad como su ex, que tenia de malo buscar de nuevo el amor, tal vez seria tonto pero iría a ver a majad y probaría si el lo podría hacer sentir feliz. llego a la habitación aun con un poco de duda, entro una suave luz de lámpara lo recibió, vio una silueta recostada en la cama, la cual se incorporo para quedar sentado, a un traía la mascara y yami miraba un poco borroso, pero sabia que era el.

no quiero que digas nada, pensé lo que me dijiste y quiero tener una aventura contigo, no se si va a durar solo esta noche o será hoy solo el comienzo de algo nuevo entre nosotros, pero quiero descubrirlo- dijo el tricolor mientras que con un poco de torpeza se acercaba para besas al castaño, la ropa salió volando en solo unos minutos, el castaño recibía con muncha ansiedad a su amante, parecía que llevaba años esperado ese momento y no lo desaprovecharía, yami solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que el otro lo amara, se sentía tan bien recibir tanta pasión y amor, por parte de su pareja en ese momento se olvido de todo y solo se dedico a disfrutar.

 **EN otra parte del barco**

los mellizos estaban aburridos, seto se había marchado temprano, al rubio se lo habían llevado arrastrando a la fuerza a quien sabe donde, y yami no estaba por ninguna parte, su plan estaba fallando, sus padres estaban mas distanciados, yami parecía molesto con kaiba y no sabían por que.

nuestros padres no volverán a estar juntos- dijo atem triste

aun hay tiempo, no te preocupes- dijo el moreno mas calmado

nos vamos en dos días y seto se quedara con joey a solas otra semana mas, le pedirá matrimonio y se casaran, ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo el tricolor con derrota

no lo vamos a permitir, algo se me ocurrirá ya veras que si- trato de dar consuelo el seth

los dos sabemos que no es así, ya lo perdimos todo - dijo atem casi queriendo llorar

que han perdido niños?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas - quieren que les ayude a buscar algo

los mellizos reconocieron esa voz tan familiar, era el castaño y se voltearon a verlo

no es nada, son cosas tontas- dijo seth, ocultando lo que realmente pasaba

si, son solo juegos sin importancia- dijo atem, siguiendo lo dicho por su hermano

saben que pueden contar con migo para lo que sea, yo los aprecio mucho y son casi como hijos para mi - dijo el castaño

lo sabemos tío majad- dijeron los hermanos a coro

por cierto a visto a nuestro papi?- pregunto el tricolor menor

yami esta ocupado, digamos que esta teniendo un encuentro con su felicidad, o por lo menos eso espero- dijo el chocolate sonriente

de que hablas?- pregunto e moreno

yo me entiendo solo, deberían ir a dormir ya es muy tarde- majad se despidió y los hermanos se fueron a dormir

 **HOLA YA SE ME TARDE MUCHO, pero es por que casi no tengo internet, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: por política no puedo dispárale a nadie (jajaja aunque se lo merezca) y mokuba tal vez al final**

 **Roses world: majad es lindo, pero tienes razón en las dos cosas**

 **Rmaldy: espero que el disfraz de yami te haya gustado**

 **Yami 05: gracias por tu mensaje y que bien que te guste**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a todos los que leen :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

yami estaba solo cubierto con una sabana, había derivado de un tacle a majad a madia cubierta, el tricolor estaba totalmente enfurecido

que hiciste?- pregunto con furia el tricolor

no entiendo,- el chocolate fingía demencia

no finjas, me diste la llave incorrecta a propósito- dijo yami tomándolo mas fuerte del cuello

 **MINUTOS ANTES**

yami estaba recostado dándole la espalda a su amante, tenia poco de haber despertado, se encontraba feliz y muy cómodo, las cosas eran mejores de lo que pudo imaginar, tenia que tomar una decisión muy importante, era verdad que amaba a su ex, pero con majad se sintió tan bien, tan amado y pasional, tenia la duda de que si se metía con el chocolate tendría miedo y se acobardaría en el ultimo momento, pero no, al sentir las manos del castaño y sus besos sintió tanta confianza, que la entrega se hizo perfecta, tal vez intentarlo con el no era tan una decisión tan errónea, podría ser feliz si los dos ponían de su parte y asían bien las cosas, ya estaba de decido, ahora tenia que hablarlo con el otro y saber si estaba de acuerdo, tal vez el otro no querría iniciar una relación, esa idea le dio un poco de temor sin saber por que- se enderezo de la cama, sintió como el otro se removía en señal de que ya había despertado, y aun dándole la espalda a su acompañante, tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a decir todo lo que sentía

debemos hablar, pero yo primero, quero que me escuches con mucha atención, me gusto mucho estar contigo, y por mi parte yo no quiero que esto sea algo pasajero, quiero darme una oportunidad de nuevo contigo, yo se que las cosas no son tan simples, tu tienes una vida independiente y no te puedo amarar a la fuerza, pero lo que paso me puso a pensar y deseo retomar lo que alguna vez tuvimos y que fue para mi tan hermoso, pero si comenzamos juntos solo te quiero pedir una sola cosa, comenzar desde el principio, con un noviazgo y si todo va bien formalizar, se que suena tonto pero nunca e podido disfrutar de una relación tranquila, el embarazo apresuro todo la ultima vez y esta vez quiero que sea diferente, por los niños no te preocupes, ellos se que entenderán y lo aceptaran muy felices, tal vez lo consideres precipitado, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, no te presionare, asustarte es lo ultimo que quiero en estos momentos- yami estaba muy tranquilo y esperaba tener una buena respuesta

el castaño dio su respuesta después de darle un beso en la nuca a su amor-yo no tengo nada que pensar, quiero estar contigo siempre - dijo el castaño muy decidido

jajajaja por un momento tu voz me sonó extraña- dijo yami mientras volteaba a ver a majad, y lo que encontró fue un par de zafiros de hielo que no esperaba ver, se congelo por un instante y como acto reflejo se puso de pie, reacciono que estaba desnudo y se cubrió con la sabana- TU, QUE HACES AQUI?- grito el tricolor reaccionando por fin algo asustado y sin entender que pasaba

pasamos la noche juntos, me acabas de pedir que regresemos y ahora gritas como si no me conocieras, que te pasa?- pregunto con confusión kaiba

como queque pasa, tu no deberías estar aquí- dijo yami con reclamo

este es mi cuarto, y tu entraste solo y me dijiste que querías una aventura, tan borracho estabas- seto no podía creerlo, acaso yami tenia problemas con el alcohol y la bipolaridad

pero el me dio la llave, era su habitación - dijo el tricolor tratando de explicarse lo sucedido

de quien hablas?- pregunto el castaño

de majad, se supone que el me esperaba aquí, por eso vine- dijo el ojos de fuego

como que ese imbécil estaría aquí, y yo que estoy de adorno - kaiba se sentía molesto, pero aun mas triste porque entendió que las palabras de yami no eran para el

el me dijo, me propuso verlo, yo esperaba que fueras el, pero estaba tal mareado por lo que tome, que no pude diferenciarlos - admitió el actor con algo de vergüenza

y el hecho de saber que fui yo y no el, cambia en algo el hecho de que tu y yo estemos juntos, tu mismo lo dijiste te gusto estar conmigo y yo quiero estar contigo - seto solo quería saber si yami lo aceptaría

yo no lo se, esto no lo esperaba- yami comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, eran los nervios o el estrés no sabia, sintió que le faltaba el aire y salió de la habitación, sin importarle no traer mas ropa que la sabana, camino sin rumbo y de repente vio a majad, sintió tanta ira, el era el culpable de tal situación y corrió a el, lo termino derribando, y sentado sobre el.

 **ya en el principio**

Esta bien, yo lo hice, pero será mejor que lo hablemos en un lugar mas privado- dijo el chocolate

yami tomo conciencia de lo que hacia, se vio sin ropa y que la gente los observaba, rápido se levanto y se fue a su camarote con el otro, donde seto esperaba afuera, el también quería una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, yami se vistió y los tres adentro empezaron su platica

y bien, que fue lo que paso- dijo kaiba muy serio y molesto con tal situación

debo comenzar por el principio supongo, hace muchos años cuando yami y yo éramos novios, siempre tuve la idea de que el seria el amor de mi vida y así fue y aun lo es, nos separamos y no supe mas de el, me convertí en actor profesional solo porque siempre supe que yami con su talento triunfaría y así fue, pero estaba casado y con hijos y supe que ya no tenia lugar en su corazón, hasta que se divorciaron, yo busque la forma de acercarme a el y trate de mil forma de ganarme su corazón, pero jamás pude, un así no perdí la esperanza de un día lograrlo, yami lloraba todo el tiempo en secreto cuando los reporteros desalmados le mostraban fotos de kaiba con su novio solo por lastimarlo, me partía el corazón no poder ayudarlo, luego los vi el la choza, kaiba te dijo que te deseaba, pero lo que yo vi en sus ojos no era solo deseo, era amor, el cual seguía intacto, y yo amándote como lo hago, no pude soportar verlos separados, por que yo se lo que eso duele, tenia que ayudarlos de alguna manera, así que le cambie una llave a seto y a ti yami te di otra, también page para que kaiba y yo tuviéramos el mismo disfraz, tal vez mi idea no fue la mas brillante o sensata, pero al menos hice algo y tengo mi conciencia tranquila- dijo majad, tenia una lagrima en su cara, le dolía entregar al tricolor a kaiba, pero era lo correcto

yami estaba callado, no sabia que decir, majad era la persona mas buena que el conocía, no se merecía el no ser correspondido, seto no sabia si felicitar al otro por quitarse de en medio o sacarlo a patadas de la habitación para estar a solas con yami

yami yo quiero estar contigo y no niegues que tu quieres estar a mi lado también, quiero que volvamos a empezar, acéptame te lo pido- dijo el ojiazul, tenia lo oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, el lucharía con todo

yo nunca te olvide, y si es verdad quiero estar junto a ti, pero y joey y los niños, como lo tomaran- yami no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo, no quería romper una relación, o que sus hijos rechazaran que se volvieran a juntar

por joey no te preocupes, hablare con el y se que lo entenderá, y por los niños si me rechazan are asta lo imposible para ganarme su amor y compensar un poco el tiempo que hemos estaba separados, yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por recuperar a mi familia, por recuperarte a ti- seto jamás en su vida había sido tan sincero

te amo- dijo por fin yami

yo también te amo- dijo el castaño también

los dos se besaron con tanto amor, ya nada iba a separarlos, bueno tal vez el hecho de que majad los estuviera observando, los freno un poco de terminar de nuevo en la cama

que va a ser de ti?- pregunto yami al chocolate

yo estaré bien- dijo majad con una sonrisa - además siempre esta el plan B

y cual es el plan B?- pregunto kaiba no era que le importara, pero quería al chocolate lo mas lejos posible de yami

simple, esperar a que atem tenga 18, son casi iguales - dijo el otro como si nada

ni se te ocurra nada con mi hijo- dijo yami molesto

tranquilo es una broma, solo quería romper la tención del momento - dijo el chocolate bromeando

cual tención, el momento es romántico- dijo yami molesto

es romántico para ustedes, pero incomodo para mi- dijo majad, la reconciliación del otro no era muy linda para el

 **hola un cap. nuevo, se que me tarde uno poco, pero que conste que me quede mas tiempo en la escuela del normal solo para tener internet, bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: gracias por tu mensaje**

 **marthakun 95: si que lindo majad, espero te guste el cap. nuevo**

 **Rmaldy: me voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar, pero no te asustes lo are lo mas rápido que pueda, así tenga que vivir en la escuela de forma permanente**

 **Jesi 3: ya sabes que paso la mañana siguiente**

 **Jesi 3: tu mandas, gracias por tus mensajes**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**PREVIAMENTE EN MI EX:**

 **Seto y yami se conocieron muy jóvenes, se amaro, pero no tenían mucho en común, un embarazo anticipado los hizo casarse, pero desafortunadamente terminaron divorciándose, con dos hijos mellizos, yami fue quien conservo la custodia, y seto comenzó una relación amorosa con alguien más, pero bueno donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.**

Yami y seto caminaban por el barco, buscaban a joey y a sus hijos, para hablar con ellos y aclarar las cosas, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a joey el cual estaba en la cabina del capitán encerrado por su escándalo, lo sacaron de ese lugar y lo llevaron a un cuarto, para hablar a solas.

Joey, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el castaño muy serio

Si ya se, tome demasiado- dijo el rubio con una cruda muy fuerte

No es eso, digamos que "hable" con yami y tomamos una decisión muy importante – dijo seto, trataría de tener un poco de tacto y amabilidad

No me digas, es lo que estoy pensando- dijo joey repentinamente- lo sabía, tenía que pasar, era tan obvio, créanme por mi parte yo acepto la decisión – dijo algo tranquilo

De verdad, no te molesta?- pregunto yami, asombrado

Como me va a molestar- dijo joey con una gran sonrisa

Joey, tienes una idea de lo que estoy hablando – seto, no estaba convencido de que el rubio le estuviera entendiendo realmente

Claro, hablan de tener un trio- soltó el rubio, seto ya se esperaba algo así, pero yami no y casi le da un ataque al escucharlo

No joey, eso no es- dijo el castaño, tal vez necesitaba ser más directo – yami y yo vamos a regresar, seremos pareja de nuevo- la cara de joey era indescifrable, parecía no entender- estoy terminando contigo- dijo para rematar el castaño, sin tacto ni amabilidad el rubio de inmediato se echó a llorar

No llores, debes comprender que nosotros tenemos un pasado, no podemos estar separados, nos amamos, de verdad siento mucho lastimarte, nunca fue nuestra intención – dijo yami con un poco de culpa, pero el amor, era amor, ya no se sacrificaría.

Entonces, no habrá un trio- al parecer eso era lo que más le dolía al rubio

No joey, no lo abra – dijo kaiba, como había podía estar con joey tanto tiempo

Eso es tan injusto- dijo cómicamente el rubio, en el fondo sabía que seto no lo amaba, pero cuando vio como kaiba miro a yami la primera vez en las vacaciones, supo de inmediato que ellos debían estar juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo, resignación era lo que ya tenía.

Bien con joey avisado ya solo faltaban los niños, y donde estaban era el problema, los buscaron en su habitación, en el comedor y alrededor del barco, pero simplemente no aparecían

Donde podrán estar?- pregunto seto- no hay mucho lugar donde esconderse

Tal vez saltaron por la borda – dijo yami serio

Estas jugando – dijo kaiba, eso no sería posible era muy peligroso

No lo sé, ellos son algo impulsivos y no sería la primera vez – yami conocía a sus hijos y si se aburrían o se retaban a realizar cosas entre ellos, llegan a extremos

Hay que encontrarlos – dijo con prisa el castaño y se marchó él solo, dejando al tricolor y el rubio solos

Tras recorrer el barco de nuevo, por fin los encontró estaban tratando tirarse al agua de una forma no muy segura, ya que se columpiaban en una soga y luego el otro le pegaba con arpón, lo bueno era que no habían conseguido derribarse aun.

Pero que hacen?- pregunto kaiba mientras le quitaba el arpón a seth

Estamos jugando- dijo atem, mientras bajaba de la soga, ayudado por su hermano

Eso es peligroso- dijo el castaño, el no conocía los intensos juegos de los que sus hijos eran capaces de jugar

Vamos, ni siquiera nos dimos – dijo seth, el jamás a pesar de lo rudo que fuera el juego, jamás lastimaría a su hermano

Bien dejemos eso por el momento, tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo seto, ya era hora de ponerse serios

Bien de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto atem

Vamos a un lugar más privado – invito el castaño, fuero a una habitación donde yami y joey estaban

Verán hijos- comenzó a decir kaiba – en los últimos días han pasado muchas cosas, y se han tomado muchas decisiones, algunas han sido difíciles o confusas, pero hoy he tomado una decisión muy importante, que cambara la vida de todos, en especial la de ustedes, e decidió darme una oportunidad de amar y soy correspondido afortunadamente, yo sé que para ustedes los que les digo es algo tal vez descabellado, pero créanme cuando les digo que quiero antes de empezar la reacción, que ustedes estén de acuerdo, y si no es así por lómenos que me den una oportunidad de estar más cerca de ustedes y demostrar que podemos ser una familia todos juntos

Como te atreves – dijo atem interrumpiendo, acaso el castaño quería que aceptaran a el rubio como parte de la familia y los 5 vivir juntos

Atem – dijo kaiba sorprendido, sabía que podía ser difícil, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien

Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que dices – dijo seth muy molesto

Jamás lo aceptaremos – atem estaba devastado, pero firme en su decisión, si sus padres no estaban juntos, no aceptarían a nadie más.

Hijos escuchen, yo sé que la situación es complicada, pero …..- quiso explicar el castaño, pero no se lo permitieron

No es complicado, es simple, no estamos de acuerdo es todo – dijo seth, sin duda el que menos cambiaria de parecer, no hasta que el llanto de yami fue escuchado por el par, que es lo que pasaba?, se preguntaron internamente

Qué pasa?- pregunto atem, tal vez su padre estaba dolido por lo que decía el castaño

Yo se… que no tengo derecho… pero amo a su papa y quiero estar con el – dijo el tricolor mayor entre llanto

Los mellizos se quedaron perplejos, parecían no entender las palabras de su progenitor

Que – dijeron los dos

Su padre y yo decidimos reconciliarnos, pero nosotros queremos que ustedes lo aprueben – dijo kaiba, mientras abrazaba a yami para consolarlo

A qué hora?, en que momento?, enserio decían la verdad?, esas preguntas los estaban comenzando a atormentar, los hermanos parecían estar congelados de la impresión, no sabían que decir, por fin sus padres estarían juntos y ellos no sabían que hacer, estaban seguros que seto ya la había propuesto matrimonio al rubio, pero al pareces no era así, como rayos había pasado eso, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Estas hablando en serio?- pregunto seth, siendo el primero en reaccionar, atem aún estaba en trance sin procesar lo que la habían dicho

Seto estaba seguro que algo pasaba, primero sus hijos reaccionaban de forma agresiva, y ahora parecía que les había dado una noticia impactante que ellos desconocían- está sucediendo algo? – pregunto el castaño

El tío mokuba, dijo que tú le pedirías a joey matrimonio, pero dices que te reconciliaste con papá- parecía que el mellizo moreno estaba repasando la información de su cabeza en voz alta para poder entender.

Atem de repente comenzó a temblar y sudar frio, parecería que tendría una crisis de ansiedad o algo por el estilo, los padres se asustaron y se acercaron a él para tratar de calmarlo, lo que pasaba era simple, atem había procesado la información en silencio y de repente sintió un clik en su cerebro, la emoción lo estaba llenando por completo y repentinamente estallo en un grito de alegría que casi ensordece a más de uno.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - la emoción en el pequeño tricolor era como un volcán haciendo erupción, comenzó a saltar por todos lados, y casi derriba a sus dos padres cuando tomo carrera y se les lanzo en un fuerte abrazo, sin duda su fuerza física no estaba en duda.- Mis papis estarán juntos de nuevo- dijo más que feliz, los mayores solo lo miraban sorprendidos.

Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado yami a su retoño atem, no esperaba semejante reacción, pero más se sorprendió cuando vio a seth sentado en el suelo muy serio y calmado.- seth cariño estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose a el

Por un segundo creí que no estaría juntos, no sabes cuánto alivio tengo de no tener razón- el moreno estaba feliz de estar tan equivocado

Entonces, aceptan que nosotros estemos juntos?- pregunto el castaño, aun con atem abrazándolo

Si – respondieron los mellizos, por un largo rato hablaron y arreglaron el mal entendido inicial, claro los gemelos habían omitido algunas cosas como su plan malvado de tortura a joey para espantarlo, pero ya todo estaba bien, y no era necesario, bajaron de barco y fueron de vuelta al hotel, por consideración, joey dejo la habitación del castaño y se cambió a la de yami junto con majad, yami hizo lo suyo al ir al con el ojiazul y sus dos hijos a la misma cabaña, ahora ya eran una familia de nuevo.

 **hola. si me tarde mucho, pero ya estoy aquí, pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **marthakun 95: si otra vez**

 **Rmaldy: si ya juntos, majad es muy simpático**

 **TsukihimePrincess: claro que si**

 **jesi: ya continúe, tratare de ya no tardar tanto**

 **c lan: ojala ya tengas internet, que bueno que te guste la historia**

 **jesi: si ya actualice**

 **jesi: ya actualice**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

La familia estaba reunida, toda celebrando el simple hecho de estar juntos, todos tenían grandes cosas para celebrar.

Mokuba el tío más increíble, según él, se había casado y tenía una hermosa familia, con un bebe y dos perros, su marido era el vice presidente de una compañía televisiva, muy importante en Japón, a quien había conocido por medio de yami.

Seth era el nuevo presidente de kaiba corp., había heredado la presidencia hacia dos años y la manejaba de forma magistral, creaba nuevos juegos, tenía un gran equipo de trabajo, con jóvenes talentos y sin duda era un digno hijo de su padre, tenía una linda novia, a quien había conocido en una feria de ciencias de la escuela.

Atem, no se quedaba atrás, él se convirtió en un atleta de nombre mundial, y no solo eso, había comenzado un lindo romance con mahad, seto casi mata a mahad cuando se enteró, pero bueno era justo que el ojos de chocolate por fin tuviera a una persona con él, además majad seria incapaz de lastimar a su hijo de alguna manera.

Mahad era el más feliz, tenía a Atem, y no parecía que la diferencia de edad afectara, una carrera muy exitosa y había ganado el premio al mejor actor dos años consecutivos, acompaña a su niño a sus competencias y le daba todo su apoyo incondicional, lo único que faltaba era un hijo, pero su amor era muy joven y aún tenían tiempo para esperar.

Joey a él, seto le quiso dar una indemnización, pero el rubio prefirió que la diera un empleo, aunque fuera lejos de él, no por que quisiera verlo, sino para tenar una estabilidad económica más cómoda, ya que decía que el dinero de la indemnización lo gastaría rápido en tonterías, para su suerte conoció a yugi y después de un tiempo comenzaron a salir, y ya eran padres un hermoso bebe, al que le había puesto el nombre de Sebastián, como una de los tantos personajes que interpreto yami.

Seto y yami, que decir de ellos, después de lo del barco, yami tomo un año sabático, para estar únicamente con seto y sus hijos, ambos disfrutaban de un nuevo romance, y claro que había planes de boda, solo que en esta ocasión querían esperar y tomarse su tiempo, pero como siempre el destino no los dejo, yami comenzó con extraños malestares a los pocos meses, si el doctor les dijo que estaba embarazado, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, el tricolor pensaba que no podía tener más hijos, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, decidieron casarse pronto, no querían que él bebe naciera fuera del matrimonio, aunque se tomaron un par de meses para planearlo, en una playa, con amigos íntimos y familia se dieron el sí definitivo, en la misma fiesta yami anuncio con alegría que él bebe sería una hermosa niña, todos celebraron, al pasar el tiempo y nacer la pequeña a la que llamaron mana, seto decidió dejar la compañía a seth, y dedicarse exclusivamente a su marido y a la bebe, yami retomo la actuación y viajaba junto a seto y la niña, en alguna ocasiones todos se reunían y festejaban que el destino había puesto a todos en su respectivo lugar.

Así siendo todos felices FIN.

 **NO, ESTE NO ES EL FIN, es demasiado corto y esta historia merece algo mejor, por eso decidí hacer una secuela, debido a que nunca he creado ninguna, no sé cómo me saldrá, el caso es que será de uno capítulos (tal vez mas o menos) cada uno contara la vida de cada pareja con mucho más detalle y dando una mejor explicación, pero como llegue a esta conclusión, supe que esta historia podía ser más larga, pero el título de mi Ex ya no me pareció apropiado, por lo que con una breve descripción de lo que le paso a cada uno la doy por terminada, pero no se preocupen de este final será el comienzo de una historia nueva, que la continuara de mejor manera (les garantizo que será mejor).**

 **Bien eso es todo lo que les quería decir, y ya que están leyendo, como les gustaría que se llamara la continuación, estoy indecisa entre:**

 **Mi destino es contigo**

 **Tu eres mi amor**

 **Hasta el final juntos o juntos hasta el final**

 **También acepto sugerencias de ustedes para el título, espero su apoyo para este proyecto.**

 **Por cierto tengo un grupo en facebook, si se quieren unir se llama yugioh Historias yaoi MR**

 **Bueno pasemos a las gracias**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: la boda con mayor detalle será el la secuela, espero que les valla a gustar**

 **Jesi: atem el faraón es morenito, pero en mi versión es un poco más clarito, (es que no se me ocurría otro nombre y quería que se pereciera a su papa yami), espero aclarar esa duda, y todo lo demás lo sabrás en la secuela.**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a quien lee :-)**


End file.
